First Love Or True Love?
by Hanasaka Chizuru
Summary: Awalnya mereka saling benci, namun dengan seiringnya waktu mereka sering bersama, Sasuke menjadi cinta pada Sakura, tapi apakah Sakura juga mencintai Sasuke? SasuSaku/GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Pada musim semi, untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura Haruno bersekolah di sekolah umum, dari TK, SD, dan SMP dia selalu bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita. Hari ini, Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang dengan gugup, dia terus menerus berdoa agar perjalanan SMAnya selama 3 tahun ini berjalan lancar. Mengapa dia selalu masuk sekolah khusus wanita, itu dikarenakan dia takut pada lelaki, karena dari kecil Sakura sering di siksa oleh ayahnya yang kini sudah cerai dengan ibunya. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang dikenal dan akrab dengannya tidak satu sekolah dengan Sakura.

Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah dimana laki-laki dan perempuan bersatu. Sakura masih saja berdiri di depan gerbang sampai bunyi bel yang menandakan upacara penerimaan murid baru berbunyi, baru lah dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang auditorium. Sesampainya Sakura disana, dia tidak menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong, Sakura pun kebingungan sehingga menarik perhatian para senior yang jahil.

"Hei, lihat cewek itu, cantik yah… sepertinya dia kebingungan, bagaimana kalau kita kerjain sedikit." Ucap salah satu senior yang berniat iseng.

"Haha, ide bagus, mungkin saja bisa jadi pacarku nanti." Timpal temannya.

Dihampirilah Sakura oleh kedua senior tadi.

"Hai, apa kamu anak kelas 1?" tanya cowok yang berniat menjadikan sakura pacarnya.

Begitu melihat mereka, Sakura reflek langsung melangkah mundur dengan cepat.

"Ah..ehm..a…aku…" sehingga Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakang yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan sambil membawa minuman.

BRUUUKK.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa tipis merasa bersalah lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah jatuh diatas pemuda yang ditubruknya itu. Ketika Sakura sadar yang didudukinya adalah tubuh seorang pria.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAK! PERGI KAAAUUU!" teriak Sakura yang memukul laki-laki itu memakai tas nya.

"H…hooii! KAU PIKIR SIAPA DULUAN YANG MENUBRUKKU SEHINGGA AKU TERJATUH? HAH! LIHAT MINUMANKU TUMPAH SEMUA!" bentak laki-laki itu dengan kesal.

Langsung saja suara bergerumuh terdengar di telinga Sakura, suara bisik-bisik yang Sakura tidak suka, dan juga suara tertawa kecil dari belakangnya.

"SETIDAKNYA MINTA MAAFLAH! KAMU PUNYA MULUT KAN?" bentak laki-laki bermata onyx itu lagi.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Hei, Sasuke… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara temannya dari belakang berambut hitam.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sedang membersihkan bekas tumpahan minumannya, sedangkan Sakura masih terduduk kaku tidak bergerak, lalu temannya itu menunduk dan mendekati Sakura, langsung saja Sakura seperti menghindar.

"Maafkan temanku yah, dia memang kasar mulutnya." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"I…iya.." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu yang meminta maaf? Dia yang salah, aku mau dia minta maaf padaku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia wanita, tolong jangan kasar, kau boleh bersikap seenaknya pada siapapun, kecuali pada makhluk yang bernama wanita, mengerti?" nasihat temannya itu membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Terserah kau saja, Sai!" ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan mereka, lalu Sai pun mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pirang mendekati Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, i… iya, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil meraih tangan wanita itu.

"Sasuke emmang begitu, jangan diambil hati yah, kami satu SMP dulu, oh iya perkenalkan aku Ino." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"A.. aku Sakura." Jawab Sakura yang membalas tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk bersamaku," ajak Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Aku dari SMP sudah disini bersama Sasuke dan Sai, dengan Naruto juga, nanti kukenalkan padamu, kalau kamu?"

"Aku dari SMP khusus perempuan, jadi aku tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki." Jawab Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Oohh, pantas kamu terlihat ketakutan tadi." Kata Ino dengan wajah mengerti.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke, Sai an Naruto adalah cowok terpopuler disekolah ini, dan yang bernama Sai itu adalah kekasihku, kami sudah 2 tahun pacaran." Jelas Ino.

"2 tahun? Sejak 2 SMP?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya, apa kamu juga punya pacar?" tanya Ino dengan lembut.

"Hmm, tidak…" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Aha, aku tahu, pasti kamu sedang suka sama seseorang yah." Tebak Ino ngasal, namun tebakannya membuat Sakura blushing.

"waah, benar? Anak mana? Apa senior sini?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Tidak, bukan… dia teman kecilku, dia masuk sekolah Suna High School." Jawab Sakura tersipu.

"oh begitu..." kata Ino sambil mengangguk.

Mereka mendengarkan pidato yang amat sangat membosankan itu sampai pada akhirnya tiba penyambutan dari murid baru terpandai di sekolah ini, dan begitu sosok itu muncul di depan, mata Sakura terbelalak besar, karena yang muncul adalah cowok yang ditubruknya tadi. Ino yang sudah bisa menebak reaksi Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Hihihi, sudah kuduga kau akan begitu, ya, Sasuke adalah murid terpandai disekolah ini, makanya guru-guru tidak pernah ada yang protes untuk tingkah lakunya." Jelas Ino sambil tersenyum.

Selagi tersenyum pahit, Sakura merasa Sasuke yang berada di depan sana sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam.

'_Ya Tuhan, lancarkanlah perjalanan 3 tahunku ini.'_ ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru, Sakura melihat mading untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya berada bersama Ino.

"Yaaah, aku tidak sekelas denganmu Sakura, ah, aku sekelas dengan Sai, asiiik…." Ucap Ino yang tadinya bersedih menjadi gembira.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat teman pertamanya itu bisa berubah mood sangat drastic, Sakura pun mencari lagi dimana kelas yang akan dia tempati sekarang, ketika Sakura menunjuk kearah kelas 1-A, namanya terpajang disitu, Sakura pun tersenyum, tapi senyumannya pudar dan dia merengutkan dahinya untuk memperjelas apa yang dia baca. Dia memegang tulisan itu, lalu diatas telunjuk Sakura tiba-tiba ada telunjuk seseorang lagi.

"Haaah, ternyata aku di 1-A, kita terpisah lagi Sai." Ucap suara laki-laki dibelakang Sakura.

"Tidak apa, kau kan ada Naruto." jawab Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Hhh, makhluk itu hanya bisa menyusahkan saja" gerutu Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dan saat itu Sasuke baru sadar, kalau dihadapannya itu adalah Sakura.

"Hei cebol." Sapa Sasuke.

Sapaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersinggung, karena tubuhnya memang tidak tinggi.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku satu kelas denganmu." Celetuk Sasuke yang masih melihat jari Sakura menempel di papan.

"M… memangnya aku mau satu kelas denganmu! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah tidak sanggup!" bentak Sakura yang kini sangat memberanikan dirinya.

Bentakan Sakura membuat heboh seluruh sekolah, karena tidak ada yang berani membentak Sasuke seperti itu.

"Sakura… kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri." Ucap Ino dengan wajah taku dan bersuara pelan.

Sai dan Naruto saling pandang dan menatap Sasuke dari belakang, mereka berpikiran buruk tentang sahabatnya yang tengah menyeringai itu.

"Peh! Berani sekali kau membentakku seperti itu, apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" ucap Sasuke sinis sambil memehang dagu Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura sangat takut, yang tadinya dia memberanikan diri, kini dia menjadi pengecut kembali, apa lagi Sasuke 'laki-laki'.

"Aku tanya padamu! Kau tahu tidak siapa aku!" bentak Sasuke sambil memukul papan pengumuman.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Sakura spontan sambil menutupi mukanya memakai tas.

Jawaban Sakura membuat seluruh sekolah makin heboh, biasanya kalau Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, lawannya pasti menjawab maaf sambil berlutut.

"Benar-benar cewek ini, aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau meminta mohon maaf padaku sambil membungkuk agar…" belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia berhenti karena benar-benar kahet bahwa Sakura melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji, aku bahkan akan menganggap kita tidak saling tahu, aku akan meminta pada guru agar kita bisa pisah kelas." Jawab Sakura dengan cekatan.

Jawaban Sakura justru membuat Sai, Naruto dan Ino menahan tawa, karena baru kali ini ada wanita yang meminta jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau…" ucap Sasuke yang tertahan karena kesal.

Lalu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut, entah mengapa melihat tatapan Sakura, Sasuke jadi mengurunkan niatnya untuk sedikit menjahilinya.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan semuanya dan disusul oleh Naruto dan Sai.

"Ahahahahaa, aku tidak percaya kamu bisa membuat Sasuke berhenti mengerjai orang." Ucap Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"A… aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Kamu baru saja melakukan apa yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh para wanita yang pernah aku kenal, waw, Sakura… kepolosanmu sunggung menarik." Puji Ino.

Sakura hanya menyengir pahit entah harus senang atau bingung atas pujian Ino.

Selama dalam kelas, Sakura yang duduk di dekat jendela merasa terus-terusan di tatap oleh Sasuke yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya, dia berfikir mengapa harus Sasuke yang duduk dibelakangnya. Sepanjang waktu di sekolah saat itu adalah waktu terburuk untuk Sakura.

Sampai saatnya berl pulang berbunyi, Sakura sedang menukar sepatunya di loker, dan Ino menghampirinya dengan wajah senyum ramahnya itu bersama Naruto.

"Sakura, mau ikut dengan kami tidak? Oh iya aku belum mengenalkanku pada Naruto kan? Ini Naruto." Ucap Ino memperkenalkan.

"Hai, aku Naruto." Kata Naruto smabil menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto menjulurkan tangannya terhenti sebentar dan memandang tangan Naruto dengan tatapan ragu. Lama dengan posisi seperti itu, Ino menghampiri Sakura dan membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Ehem… jabatlah tangannya, Sa ku ra." Bisik Ino.

"Ah… iya, maaf… aku Sakura." Ucap Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto, namun belum ada 1 detik, Sakura sudah melepaskan genggamannya lagi, dan itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Ayo ikut dengan kami." Ajak Ino.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, kita hanya berkumpul biasa, tapi ini sudah tradisi sejak SMP." Jelas Ino.

"Hhmmm… maaf, mungkin lain waktu, ibuku sendirian dirumah, aku harus menjaganya, ah… sudah dulu yah… aku harus pulang, daaah." Pamit Sakura terburu-buru.

Ino dan Naruto saling tukar pandang dan kembali menatap sosok Sakura yang sedang berlari.

"Tidak suka bergau, dan berbakti pada orang tua yah." Ucap suara laki-laki dari belakang Ino.

"Ah, Sasuke… sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Ino kaget. "Mana Sai?"

"Aku disini." Sahut Sai yang memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Sasuke, jangan bilang dia akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya." Tebak Sai sambil memeluk Ino.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh, Sakura berbeda dengan cewek-cewek yang pernah kau tiduri itu! Jadi, jangan pernah kau sentuh dia." Larang Ino dengan wajah serius.

"Heeii, kenapa kau begitu peduli? Kau kan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke heran.

"Tidak tahu, aku merasa dia perempuan baik-baik, aku bias merasakannya." Jawab Ino.

"Ya, aku juga… terlihat dari cara dia menggenggam tanganku tadi." Timpal Naruto.

"Genggam? Kau menggenggamnya?" Tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Ya, kami berkenalan, dan sepertinya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki." Jelas Naruto.

"Tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki yah… ini menarik." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Oh tidak, Sasuke… jangan lagi…" mohon Ino sambil melepas pelukannya Sai. "kau boleh mengerjai berapa wanita sepuasmu, tapi jangan dia."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodanya, ayo kita pergi." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Cih." Desis Ino.

"Tenang saja, ada kami yang mengontrolnya." Ucap Sai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kan kalian tahu, Sasuke, kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu, apapun akan dia lakukan." Gerutu Ino.

"tapi aku yakin Sakura tidak akan jatuh dalam permainan Sasuke." Kata Naruto yakin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

* * *

aku jadi kangen bikin fict khusus SasuSaku... n_n, selamat dibaca yaaaah...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ketika pagi hari datang, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Setelah dia rapi menata meja makan, seorang sosok ibu keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan wajah yang lesu dan lemas.

"Ibu, hati-hati, ibu masih panas? Bagaimana keadaan ibu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan berlebihan begitu." Jawab sang ibu dengan nada yang sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi ibu masih terlihat lemas." Ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Sakura, ibu tidak apa-apa, yang harus kau lakukan adalah belajar dengan tekun, dan raih prestasi sebaik-baiknya agar tidak diinjak-injak oleh lelaki." Kata sang ibu sambil duduk dan meminum minuman yang ada di meja makan.

"Iya bu, ibu sudah member tahuku beribu-ribu kali." Ucap Sakura.

"Yah, hanya satu laki-laki yang aku percaya di dunia ini untuk menjadi pendampingmu." Kata sang ibu.

"Tapi belum tentu dia menginginkanku bu, dia juga mempunyai urusan pribadi." Timpal Sakura.

"Ibu yakin dia menyukaimu." Ledek sang ibu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menghargai harapan dari sang ibu tercintanya itu, setelah sarapan bersama, Sakura beranjak pergi ke sekolah, dia berpamitan lalu berangkat. Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura langsung memasuki kelasnya dan duduk ditempat duduknya, dia melihat kearah jendela dimana pemandangan langsung menuju tempat lapangan olah raga, dia melihat Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Ino duduk di taman dekat lapangan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sakura mempunyai teman akrab yang bisa berkumpul seperti itu, namun Sakura bukan tipe anak yang bisa gampang bergaul, dikelas dia hanya bisa diam dan membaca buku, walaupun otaknya tidak sejenius Sasuke, tapi Sakura cukup pintar dalam hal apapun, kecuali olahraga.

Sakura pun akhirnya melamun, tapi lamunan itu buyar ketika dia melihat sosok seorang wanit bermabut merah menghampiri Sasuke dan mencium Sasuke tepat di bibirnya, saat itu Sakura berfikir.

'_Itu pasti pacarnya, dasar tidak punya etika, berciuman di depan umum seperti itu.' _Gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura melihat mereka yang duduk di taman itu tertawa dengan gembira, tapi konsentrasinya buyar ketika dia merasakan handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada sms, ketika Sakura membacanya, wajah Sakura tersipu tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya dari bawah sana.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, selama pelajaran Sakura sangat berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris, karena dia mempunyai cita-cita meneruskan sekolah di luar negri. Begitu pelajaran selesai, Sakura buru-buru keluar untuk ke toilet, tanpa dia sadari handphonenya masih berada di laci mejanya. Langsung saja Sasuke dengan lihai mengambil handphone milik Sakura, begitu dia membuka handphone yang berbentuk flip itu, Sasuke melihat sebuah wallpaper bergambar foto Sakura bersama seorang pria berambut merah, disitu Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat berbeda.

"permainan belum dimulai, ternyata aku sudah salah jalan, aku harus ubah rencana." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengembalikan handphone Sakura pada tempatnya.

"Ah, Sakura." Sapa Ino yang melihat Sakura baru kembali dari toilet.

"Oh, hai Ino." Sapa Sakura kembali.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah mau menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Sai tidak?" tanya Ino.

"ah… maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Itu… dengan temanku." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hhhmm, begitu, yasudah bagaimana kalau besok?" ajak Ino sekali lagi.

"Besok aku bisa." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku keatap dulu yah, daaah." Ino pun pergi sambil melompat-lompat.

Begitu sampai dikelas untuk memakan bekalnya, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang duduk bersender, dia mengabaikan laki-laki itu, lalu ketika Sakura membuka bekalmya dan memulai untuk memakannya.

"Katanya kudengar kau takut pada lelaki." Ejek Sasuke dari belakang. "Tapi pada kenyatannya kau bisa berfoto bermesraan dengan laki-laki."

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia mengabaikan omongan Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa kesal pada Sakura karena tidak mempedulikannya akhirnya mengambil tindakan, dengan secara tiba-tiba dia remas rambut Sakura dari belakang lalu menariknya, sehingga Sakura menghadap keatas, dan Sasuke memandangnya sambil berdiri.

"Kyaaaa" jerit Sakura pelan ketika rambutnya dijambak.

"Kamu! Kau wanita pertama yang selalu mengabaikan perkataanku, kau tahu… itu membuatku jengkel… dan kelakuanmu, membuatku semakin ingin mengerjaimu!" sehabis mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Sakura itu dengan sedikit kasar, perlakuan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu, ingin sekali Sakura menangis keras, tapi dia memilih untuk diam, dan dia membuka handphonenya lalu mengirim pesan.

_I miss you_

_Send to Gaara_

_Yes Cancel_

Sesaat Sakura berhenti menekan, dan akhirnya menekan tombol yes.

_Sending…_

_Message sending successfully_

Lalu Sakura pun melanjutkan makan siangnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian ada balasan sms yang isinya.

_I miss you too, nanti kan kita ketemu… n_n_

Terukir senyum kecil di bibir Sakura, lalu dia menutup handphonenya dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura yang baru saja ingin keluar kelas tiba-tiba ditahan oleh guru.

"Ah, Sakura, tolong kamu kerjakan laporan hari ini dulu, baru kau boleh pulang." Ucap guru itu.

"T… Tapi pak." Tolak Sakura ragu.

"Hari ini adalah tugasmu piket kan, oh iya, Sasuke, kau juga Bantu Sakura, karena kau juga piket hari ini." perintah guru itu.

"Dengan senang hati, pak guru." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum isengnya.

Kemudian guru itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di kelas itu, Sakura merasa jengkel terhadap guru itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon.

"Halo." Sapa Sakura. "Gaara, maaf aku disuruh mengerjakan laporan sama pak guru, kamu mau menunggu ku kan? Aku janji tidak akan lama, iya… terima kasih yah… sampai jumpa."

Sakura langsung duduk ditempatnya dan mengerjakan laporan dengan cekatan, Sasuke yang dari tadi tidaj beranjak dari bangkunya hanya memandangi Sakura dari belakang.

"Apa kau tidak dengar kata pak guru tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. "Laporan harus dikerjakan berdua."

"K…kalau kau memang niat ingin mengerjakan, seharusnya kau kesini dan tidak duduk santai saja disitu…" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke masih memandangi cewek berambut pink yang panjang itu, lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia menarik kursi di depan Sakura dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura grogi.

Sakura yang masih terus menulis laporan dipandangi oleh Sasuke dari depan.

'_Kenapa dia begitu menarik perhatianku yah, aku tidak pernah merasa begini terhadap wanita manapun… ah, paling dia sama saja dengan wanita yang lain, hanya suka uang dan seks.'_ Pikir Sasuke. _'atau aku test saja yah.'_

"Selesaaaaaiii…" ucap Sakura dengan riang. "akhirnya aku bisa pergi, ini, kau yang serahkan pada pak guru, karena dari tadi ku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Sasuke tidak menjawab suruhan Sakura, dia berdiri dan mendekati Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura takut.

"M… mau apa kau…" tanya Sakura yang ketakutan.

Dan begitu Sakura ingin lari, Sasuke menahan lengannya dan menarik Sakura lalu menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat kasar, tangan Sasuke pun merengkuh kepala Sakura. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke tapi tenaga Sasuke kuat sekali, Sasuke yang awalnya hanya ingin mengetest malah menjadi serius, akhirnya Sakura berontak dia jambak rambut Sasuke dengan keras sehingga Sasuke kesakitan dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aw! Apa yang kau…" kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Sakura gemetar dan air mata yang keluar dari mata emeraldnya mengalir dengan deras.

"S… Saku…ra…aku…" ucap Sasuke yang bingung.

Sakura yang masih ketakutan segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas, itu membuat Sasuke bingung, kenapa Sakura tidak memukulnya, padahal Sasuke tahu, betapa takutnya Sakura tadi, dan dia menyadari satu hal, Sakura gadis yang lemah.

"Brengsek!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memukul tembok.

Sakura berlari sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri, tanpa dia sadar dia sudah berada di tempat janjiannya bersama Gaara, ketika Sakura berusaha mengatur nafas, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, dengan reflek Sakura menepis tangan itu.

"Whoaa… Sakura ini aku." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang menangkis tangan Sakura.

"G… Gaara… ya Tuhan aku pikir siapa." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kamu menangis? Ada apa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Gaara dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak… tadi..aku diserang anjing, makanya aku lari." Jawab Sakura bohong.

"Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Gaara sambil ememriksa tubuh Sakura.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Gaara menjadi lega, Sakura tahu Gaara sangat memperhatikannya, dan sangat menjaganya, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Gaara sebenarnya jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke café yang ada di sana, supaya kita bisa leluasa ngobrolnya." Ajak gaara mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya, ayo." Terima Sakura menggenggam tangan Gaara.

Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, seperti sepasang kekasih. Dari kejauhan, Ino yang sedang kencan dengan Sai melihat Sakura sedang berjalan.

"Sai… itu Sakura?" tanya Ino pada kekasihnya.

"Ah iya betul, tapi siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya?" tanya Sai kembali.

"Tidak tahu… ayo kita dekati." Ajak Ino.

Sakura dan Gaara akhirnya duduk di café itu, mereka membicarakan tentang kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, Gaara bercerita kalau dia masuk tim basket di sekolahnya, dan mempunyai teman-teman yang lucu, Gaara juga masuk dalam genk sekolahan yang dijuluki 'akatsuki', tujuan Gaara masuk dalam perkumpulan itu agar bisa melindungi Sakura, karena hanya Gaara lah yang tahu masa lalu Sakura yang pahit itu.

Giliran Sakura yang bercerita, Sakura juga menceritakan semuanya, kecuali bagian Sasuke nya. Ketika Sakura sedang bercerita tentang Ino.

"Sakura?" sapa suara wanita dari belakang.

"Ah, Ino… sedang apa disini?" ucap Sakura yang berdiri melihat Ino.

"Aku dan Sai sedang kencan, kamu sendiri? Kencan juga? Wah pacarmu sexy sekali." Puji Ino.

"Ehem!" sindir Sai.

"Ehehehe, maaf… aku suka lupa diri kalau melihat cowok sexy." Kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah, Gaara ini Ino yang aku ceritakan, dan ini Sai, pacar Ino." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan.

"Hai, aku Gaara, aku bukan pacar Sakura, aku hanya teman kecilnya" Sapa Gaara dengan sopan. "Kalian mau gabung disini?"

"Apa boleh?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja boleh, lebih ramai lebih asik." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi kalian hanya teman kecil? Tapi aura kalian seperti berpacaran loh." Kata Ino yang ceriwis.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar omongan Ino, Sakura ingin sekali menjadi pacar Gaara, hanya saja, dia tidak mau persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena masalah status. Gaara pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino. Disamping itu, Sai yang sibuk sendiri dengan handphonenya mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Naruto.

'_sepertinya sahabat kita akan mendapatkan masalah percintaan segitiga'_

Setelah itu Sai tersenyum, dia membayangkan, belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar serius menyukai seseorang, dan Sakura adalah tipe-tipe yang akan membuat Sasuke jera mempermainkan perempuan. Cukup lama Naruto tidak membalas pesannya.

'_Dia pasti sedang bermesraan dengan Hinata.'_ Gerutu Sai.

Hinata adalah pacar naruto yang beda sekolah dengan mereka, Hinata bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita, dulu mereka satu SMP, hanya saja keluarga Hinata yang terpandang itu menyuruhnya bersekolah di sekolah pilihan keluarganya.

"Oh iya, Sakura… hari sabtu ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu, masak yang enak untukku yah." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, bagiklah, aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu." Jawab Sakura yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Whoaa… kalian ini teman kecil tapi seperti sudah suami istri saja." Ucap Ino.

"Masa? Kami memang begini dari dulu." Kata Gaara dengan tenang.

'_Sasuke… kau mendapatkan saingan yang berat kali ini.' _Pikir Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sai yang masih tersenyum.

Disamping itu, Sasuke yang sedang dikamarnya bersama wanitanya yang sedang menyiumi leher putihnya itu.

"Ck… aargghh! Karin hentikan!." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa tidak begitu bersemangat? Apa aku kurang menggoda?" goda Karin sambil menjilat telinganya.

"aku bilang hentikan! Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku dua kali!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh.

"Sasuke apa-apaan kamu! Apa sudah ada wanita lain lagi? Dengar yah, berapa kalipun kau mengganti pasangan, hanya aku yang dapat bertahan." Bentak Karin kembali.

"Itu karena kau memohon padaku, dengar yah Karin.. aku menerimamu kembali karena kita sama-sama membutuhkan seks, dank au tahu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Karin dengan kasar. "Aku sudah tidak mau menginginkan itu lagi, jadi mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu kehidupanku."

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan wanita yang benar-benar kau cintai?" Tanya Karin sinis.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bayangan raut wajah Sakura saat menangis ketakutan melihatnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepas bayangan wajah Sakura saat itu, dan ini baru pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasa bersalah telah membuat wanita menangis.

* * *

waaah, ngga nyangka ada yang suka cerita ku kali ini...

oh iya, mungkin aku updatenya agak ngga nentu nih, soalnya aku lagi ngejalain pengobatan untuk ngejalanin operasi hari jumat ini... maaf yah kalo updatenya ngga nentu...

makasih reviewnya...n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sekolah di pagi hari masih terlihat sepi, namun Sakura sudah tiba disekolah, dia pun langsung menuju tempat loker sepatunya untuk menukar sepatunya, ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan sepatu, tiba-tiba datang seseorang dan menepuk pundak Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hah! Kyaaaa…" teriak Sakura karena kaget, dia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menyender di lokernya, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. "K… kau?"

"iya… aku." Ujar Sasuke mempertegas apa yang Sakura lihat.

"Oh…" ucap Sakura yang langsung terdiam.

"Hmmm… begini… aku…" kata Sasuke yang ragu-ragu.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk beradu mulut denganmu." Timpal Sakura yang menutup lokernya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sedang berbicara dengarkan!" bentak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan mendorongnya ke loker.

"Kyaaa… kenapa laki-laki selalu memakai kekerasan terhadap wanita soih!" bentak Sakura balik.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku!" sewot Sasuke.

"Tidak ada gunanya, sudahlah… masalah kemarin aku anggap tidak pernah terjadi, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke lalu melarikan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf…" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang sudah sampai dikelas mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari dari bawah ke lantai 2.

"hah…hah…hah… kenapa pagi-pagi aku sudah harus bertemu dengannya, menyebalkan!" desis Sakura.

"Loh, Sakura? Awal sekali kamu datang, kebetulan, bapak harus membeli peralatan ruang musik, tapi bapak harus rapat, bisakah kamu membelinya? Aku akan membuat surat izin untukmu." Ucap pak Guru yang melewati kelas Sakura.

"Ehm… iya, baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh terima kasih, ini daftar barangnya, karena lumayan banyak, sepertinya kau harus pergi berdua dengan…. " pak Guru yang sedang mencari seseorang akhirnya menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearah kelas. "Ah, dengan Sasuke… Sasuke kau mau kan membantu Sakura membeli perlatan ruang musik?"

Sakura terdiam mematung, wajahnya melongo tidak jelas, Sasuek yang baru tiba di pintu kelas langsung menyetujuinya dan mengambil uang dari tangan pak guru itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke dengan kalem.

"Terima kasih yah kalian berdua sangat membantu." Ucap guru itu yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, tidak ada satu pun yang memecahkan keheningan itu, Sakura yang masih takut terhadap Sasuke memutar tubuhnya agar tidak saling pandang, Sasuke sendiri merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia terima suruhan dari guru itu, apakah karena ingin bersama dengan Sakura? Bukan, bahkan Sasuke tadi tidak berfikir dulu sebelum menjawab.

"ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Akhirnya Sasuke berbicara duluan.

"Kau duluan." Ucap Sakura masih tidak membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura yang bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya.

"Hhhhh, Sakura… aku…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba mendekati Sakura pelan-pelan. "Aku… aku sangat menyesal melakukan itu."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita belanja." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh ya?" keluh Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Di dalam perjalanan itu, Sakura menjaga jaraknya sekitar 5 meter dari belakang, Sakura benar-benar tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, dia sangat takut kalau-kalau Sasuke kasar lagi dan berbuat aneh-aneh terhadapnya, namun perbuatan Sakura ini membuat Sasuke kesal dan jengkel, karena seumur hidup baru pertama kali ada seorang wanita yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, banyak wanita bodoh yang mau hanya utnuk dijadikan mainan bagi Sasuke. tapi Sasuke merasa Sakura berbeda dari yang lainnya, akhirnya Sasuke menghenikan langkahnya, karena Sakura meleng, dia tidak memperhatikan kalau Sasuke berhenti, maka tertubruklah punggung Sasuke dengan wajah Sakura.

"Aaaww!" rintih Sakura sambil memegang hidungnya. "Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih!"

"Begini yah, Nona muda! Kau ingin pergi bersamaku atau tidak? Karena aku tidak mau berjalan dengan seseorang tapi rasanya aku seperti jalan sendirian!" sewot Sasuke. "mau kau yang membeli peralatan itu sendiri, atau aku sendiri? Pilih yang mana?"

"Kamu sendiri!" jawab Sakura dengan polos namun tegas.

"A…Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget atas jawaban Sakura.

"Ya, kamu sendiri, aku bersyukur ternyata kau mau membelinya sendiri, kalau begitu kan aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membawa barang-barang itu." Ucap Sakura ngasal.

"Kau… " geram Sasuke yang tertahan.

"ini daftarnya…" kata Sakura memberikan secarcik kertas pada Sasuke. "Aku kembali kesekolah lagi yah, daaah."

Skura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah, Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mematung, dia merasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selama dia hidup, ini pertama kalinga ada seorang wanita yang memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh.

"Cih…. Apa-apaan ini… kenapa… aku tidak bisa marah?" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"KYAAAAAA"

Begitu mendengar suara Sakura teriak, Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan belok kearah sekolahnya, Sasuke mengejar sekencang-kencangnya dan melihat Sakura sedang di ganggu oleh 3 preman, yang satu menarik lengan Sakura yang lainnya menggoda Sakura sambil membelai rambutnya, entah mengapa melihat adegan itu Sasuke merass sangat emosi.

"HOI!" bentak Sasuke.

Semua menoleh kearah Sasuke termasuk Sakura yang sedang menangis karena ketakutan, melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu, Sasuke jadi teringat kejadian waktu dia mencium paksa dirinya.

'_Tidak ada bedanya aku dengan para preman itu.'_ Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Ada apa bocah? Apa ini temanmu? Seragam kalian sama." Ejek preman yang berambut merah punk.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ujar Sasuke dengan tegas.

"HAhahahahaa… lepaskan katamu? Berlututlah… memohon pada kami, setelah itu berikan uangmu, mana dompetmu!" bentak preman itu.

Sasuke dengan santai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melempar kearah preman itu, ditangkaplah oleh preman itu dan dibuka isi dompet Sasuke.

"Cih, tidak ada uangnya…" ucap preman itu yang omongannya terhenti. "I… ini…. GOLD CARD? Huaaaa…. Hei bocah, kau anak orang kaya yaah, berapa pinmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih pada Sakura, memastikan agar Sakura tidak apa-apa.

"KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK? BERAPA PINMU?" bentak preman itu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapn bersalah.

'_Jangan menatapku seperti itu.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengerutkan keningnya memandang Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu pinmu, gadismu ini akan kubeginikan." Ucap preman itu sambil meraba dada Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dan mulut Sakura ditutup oleh preman yang lainnya, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, dia menjadi gelap mata, Sasuke langsung menarik bahu orang yang memegang dada Sakura dan mematahkan lengannya dalam sekejap.

"Huaaaaaaa!" teriak preman yang lengannya dipatahkan oleh Sasuke.

Lalu dengan cekatan Sasuke meraih kerah preman yang membungkam mulut Sakura lalu membantingnya dengan gaya aikido, lalu preman yang satu lagi ingin menyerang Sasuke dari belakang.

"S… Sasukeee awas dibelakangmuuu!" teriak Sakura.

Teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh, tapi terlambat, preman itu memukul wajah Sasuke dan membuat bibir Sasuke terluka sampai berdarah, tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke menjadi lemah, dia berdiri dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya tepat di punggung preman itu dengan gaya kaki taekwondo nya. 3 preman dihabisi olehnya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sasuke membersihkan seragamnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri ketakutan, ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura, pandangan Sasuke yang semula sangat dingin, sekarang kembali menjadi normal.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, tuan putri?" ejek Sasuke.

"B… Bodooh! Kenapa harus berkelahi segala? Laki-laki memang senangnya menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan! Lihat bibirmu sampai terluka begitu!" bentak Sakura sambil mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Ini, pakailah." Ucap sakura sambil memberikan sapu tangannya, Sasuke menerimanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau senyumkan?" tanya Sakura sewot.

"Tadi kau memanggilku… pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku… aku senang." Jawab Sasuke terus terang.

Melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen itu membuat Sakura berubah pikiran tentang Sasuke.

'_Mungkin sebenarnya dia baik.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Jadi… masih ingin kembali ke sekolah? Atau ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke meledek.

"Karena aku harus tanggung jawab pada lukamu, maka aku akan ikut denganmu." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Pinta Sasuke. "Kau harus berjalan disampingku."

"Arghh… iya!" ucap Sakura yang menggerang.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat peralatan musik. Sesampainya di toko musik, Sakura melihat sebuah piano besar berwarna putih yang indah, dan dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Waaaaah, besar sekali… indaaaah" ucap Sakura terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di depan piano tersebut, dengan ahli dia tekat tutsnya lalu memainkan lagu serenade karya Mozart. Sakura tercengang melihat Sasuke yang sangat mahir memainkan lagu itu, dan tanpa disadari dia telah terhanyut dalam permainan lagu yang Sasuke mainkan, Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil berlutut disamping white grand piano itu.

Sasuke memainkan lagu itu sampai habis, ketika selesai, tanpa disadari telah banyak yang melihat dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Waaah, aku tidak menyangka kau hebat bermain piano, dulu aku ingin sekali bisa memainkannya, apalagi bisa memainkan lagu seindah tadi." Ucap Sakura nyerocos tidak berhenti.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang banyak bicara padanya.

"Wajar aku bisa memainkannya, dari umur 5 tahun aku mempelajarinya." Ucap sasuke sombong.

"huh sombong! Aku juga kalau belajar dari umur 5tahun pasti akan hebat melebihimu." Ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hahaaa… ini saja?" tanya Sasuke yang menunjukan peralatan alat musik yang dibutuhkan.

"Ya.' Jawab Sakura singkat.

Mereka kembali menuju sekolahan, Sasuke merasa jarak antara dia dan Sakura semakin dekat, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Sakura tentang dirinya, yang awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin iseng pada gadis itu, kini laki-laki bermata onyx itu jadi merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat gadis polos itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dengan lirikannya, sampai pandangan itu buyar ketika Sakura mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering.

"Halo Gaara." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah tersipu, Sasuke terheran melihat wajah tersipu Sakura, kesal lebih tepatnya.

"Iya, aku sudah bilang ke ibu, sabtu ini mau datang jam berapa? Baiklah… aku akan masak untukmu, daaah." Sakura menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke agak ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura yang juga ketus.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, sampailah mereka di sekolah dan memberikan barang-barang yang telah mereka beli tadi kepada pak guru, kebetulan saat itu pas jam istirahat, Ino langsung menghampiri mereka yang berada diruang musik.

"Sakuraaa, kamu kemana sa… ya ampun Sasuke, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ino yang mendadak khawatir.

"Ah, tadi sedikit berkelahi dengan preman." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tidak berubah yah kau ini." ucap Sai yang berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Biar saja, habis preman itu menyebalkan, terus menerus menanyakan pin Gold Card ku." Sewot Sasuke.

"Hahahaa, siapa suruh menjadi anak orang kaya!" ledek Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa asing perlahan melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh mereka, dan akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sukses, tidak sedikit sukses lebih tepatnya Karena Ino melihatnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita makan bersama." Ajak Ino yang langsung menarik lengan Sakura.

Tidak sempat menolak Sakura keburu dibawa oleh Ino ke tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Sakura merasa tidak nyaman berkumpul dengan 3 laki-laki sekaligus, akhirnya suasana makin buruk ketika Ino membahas tentang Gaara.

"Oh iya Sakura, cowok yang waktu bersamamu itu, siapa namanya?" tanya Ino.

"Gaara." Jawab Sakura dengan tenang.

"Iya, dia jadi menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Ino denga semangat dan itu membuat Sasuke risih, hanya Sai dan Naruto yang menyadari kerisihan Sasuke.

"Jadi." Jawab Sakura singkat namun tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ah… hei, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita karaoke?" ajak Naruto memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Waaah, kalian bisa melakukan itu dooong, kalian itu mesra sekali sih kelihatannya, yak an Sai?" kata Ino tidak berhenti.

"I… Ino…" ucap Sai sebelum Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin disini." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura merasa Sasuke begitu karena dirinya, dan dia menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Karena aku disini?" tanya Sakura ketus. "Aku saja yang pergi, kau tetap disini bersama teman-temanmu, maaf Ino, lagi pula aku tidak terbiasa berkumpul dengan banyak laki-laki, itu membuatku… sedikit takut."

Setelah berucap itu Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari kearah gedung sekolah, melihat sosok Sakura yang sudah hilang Sasuke memukul pohon yang ada di depannya.

"Aarrrgghh! BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul.

"Sasuke… kau…" ucap ino yang langsung memandang kekasihnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk meng iya kan pandangan Ino yang seolah bertanya 'apa Sasuke menyukai Sakura?'.

Sementara itu, ketika Sakura berada di koridor sekolah, seorang cewek berambut merah mencegatnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya cewek itu terhadap Sakura.

Belum sempat menjawab, Sakura sudah dipegangi oleh 2 cewek yang lain dan diseret ke kamar mandi, lalu mendorongnya ke dalam toilet. Dengan kasar cewek berambut merah itu menjambak Sakura.

"Jadi ini wanitanya Sasuke sekarang." Ucap cewek itu.

"Karin, kita apakan anak ini?" tanya teman-temannya.

"Hhhmmm, wajah yang cantik, badan yang bagus… apa perawanmu sudah kau berikan utnuk Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan sinis.

"JAWAB!" bentak Karin sambil menamparnya.

"Aku… tidak pernah berhubungan dengan yang namanya Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak suka dengannya." Jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

"Apa! Hahahahaaa." Tawa semua cewek yang ada disitu.

"Tidak mungkin ada seorang wanita yang menolak Sasuke, bodoh! Apa alasanmu aku akan percaya!" bentak Karin sambil menjambak Sakura lalu menamparnya sekali lagi.

"Aku… benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya… aku mohon percayalah…" mohon Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit memar.

"Ooohhh, wajahmu jadi memaaar..kasihaaan." ucap Karin meledek. "Sini, aku bersihkan!"

Karin menarik kepala Sakura dan menyelupkannya ke dalam air toilet llau diangkatnya kembali, dicelupkannya lagi, lalu diangkat kembali, terus seperti itu sampai 3x.

"Uhuuk.. uhukk.."

"Bagaimana? Masih tidak mengaku?" tanya Karin kesal.

Saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa menangis, menangis sedih dan kesal, hal yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, kenapa bisa sampai dia yang kena getahnya, jangankan menjadi wanitanya, menjadi teman Sasuke saja Sakura tidak mau. Saat itu, perasaan benci Sakura terhadap laki-laki khususnya Sasuke, menjadi lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

A/N : hehehhee... makasih yah sarannya... oh iya, jadwal operasiku ditunda bulan depan, jadu mungkin aku bisa update secepatnya... makasih yah dukungannya... n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"MASIH BELUM MAU MENGAKU?"

"Uhuk… uhuk… sudah kubilag, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya.. kumohon, kalian percayalah…" mohon Sakura sambil berlutut.

"Huh, baiklah, buktikan pada kami kalau memang kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, lempar wajah Sasuke memakai sepatumu." Perintah Karin.

Walaupun Sakura membenci laki-laki, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu, apalagi pada Sasuke, temannya Ino.

"Tidak bisa?" tantang Karin.

Kalau Sakura tidak melakukannya, masa-masa SMA nya hanya berakhir dalam penindasan.

"Karin, Karin… Sasuke datang, sebetar lagi dia akan melewati toilet wanita." Lapor temannya.

Karin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menantang, dengan ragu Sakura bangkit dari berlututnya, bajunya yang basah, wajahnya yang basah serta rambut indahnya yang basah, Sakura sudah pasrah, kalau harus dibenci oleh Ino, mungkin memang ini takdirnya. Sakura keluar toilet dalam keadaan kacau, dan dia menoleh kearah kiri dimana Sasuke sudah melewati toilet wanita menuju ke kelas, akhirnya dengan penuh kenekatan Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang membuka sepatu kirinya.

Begitu Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat Sakura melemparkan sepatunya tepat di wajahnya, dan itu membuat seluruh perhatian anak-anak di sekolah menuju pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke memandangnya dengan terkejut. Sasuke Uchiha, pertama kalinya diperlakukan buruk oleh seorang wanita.

"Hihihihhi, dengan begini Sasuke pasti akan membencinya." Bisik Karin pada teman-temannya yang mengintip dari pintu toilet.

Wajah Sakura yang acak-acakan kini merasa pasrah ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya.

'_Habislah aku.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, Sakura yang ketakutan menutup matanya, tetapi betapa kagetnya seluruh murid karena Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah tergadap Sakura, justru Sasuke memgang lembut pipi Sakura yang memar.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung dan membuka matanya, dia melihat sepasang mata onyx memandangnya dengan lembut bercampur kesal dan khawatir.

"Katakan padaku, "Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang berat. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"I-itu…" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke tidak marah padanya, apalagi dia melempar sepatu tepat di wajahnya.

Ketika Sasuke sedang memutar otaknya siapa yang melakukan ini semua, dia melihat rambut Karin di pintu, langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri Karin yang berada di pintu toilet wanita, dengan kesal dia jambak rambut Karin.

"Kemari kau!" ucap Sasuke yang menarik Karin.

"Ah… S-Sasuke, aaww!" rintih Karin.

"Kau yang melakukannya!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong Karin ke tembok.

"Lakukan apa?" Tanya Karin sok merasa tidak bersalah.

"Sakura! Lihat dia! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura yang acak-acakan.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena sudah genit padamu!" jawab Karin kesal.

PLAK

Keadaan hening ketika Sasuke menampar Karin dengan kencang, adegan itu pas sekali dilihat oleh Ino, Sai, dan Naruto yang baru datang, ketika Ino melihat keadaan Sakura, dia langsung mengahmpirinya sambil membelai rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Sakura, astaga kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak… aku…"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Sasuke, bentakan Sasuke membuat Ino menoleh kearahnya dan melihat Karin ketakutan, melihat adegan itu Ino langsung paham. Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"AKU TANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melayangkan tamparanya lagi.

"Sasuke STOP!" cegah Sakura yang menahan lengan Sasuke. "Jangan kasar pada wanita!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dia sudah menganiayamu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Memang, tapi yang patut membalasnya adalah aku." Ucap Sakura dengan tenang. "Mulai sekarang, aku mohon jangan libatkan aku lagi dalam kehidupanmu, aku tidak mau hal ini terulang lagi, tolong biarkan aku melewati 3 tahun ini dengan damai.

Namun ketenangan Sakura mulai hancur, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang ketakutan, akhirnya Sakura menangis, tangisan yang benar-benar dalam.

"aku mohon, biarkan aku menjalani kehidupan SMA ku dengan normal, tinggalkan aku dalam urusan pribadi kalian." Ucap Sakura dengan berlinang air mata.

Melihat Sakura yang benar-benar serius, Karin menjadi merasa bersalah, Ino hanya terdiam disampng Sai, dan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah kemeja Karin. Sakura berjalan melewati mereka semua dalam keadaan acak-acakan, wajah memar, dan rambut basah.

'_bodoh, aku bodoh berfikir Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik, aku tidak tahan berada disini…'_ keluh Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

Sebelum Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Aku suka kamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan lantang.

Itu membuat Karin yang berada di depannya tercengang, bahkan Ino, Sai, dan Naruto pun ikut tercengang karena selama mereka kenal Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya terucap kata 'suka' dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh kebelakang.

"Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, aku menyukaimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap punggung Sakura yang masih gemetar.

Sakura makin menangis, dia menghampus air matanya dan berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya lalu pulang. Sasuke masih berdiri disitu, tidak bisa mengejar Sakura, juga tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, dia hanya mematung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Sesampainya Sakura dirumah, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, beruntung ibunya sedang pergi belanja keluar, jadi dia bisa merapihkan keadannya yang hancur itu. Sesudah rapih, Sakura memplester memarnya dengan hati-hati, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Gaara?" ucap Sakura yang kaget.

"Heiii, aku sengaja datang lebih awal, aku ingin menginap 2 hari." Jelas Gaara.

"Waah, baguslaaah,aku senang sekali." Jawab Sakura tertawa riang.

Gaara melihat keadaan Sakura yang matanya sembab karena menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan lembut.

"Hah?"

"Kamu, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura tidak bisa berbohong pada Gaara, dia menundukan wajahnya melihat kearah lantai.

"Mau ceritakan itu padaku?" tawar Gaara dengan lembut.

Akhirnya, karena tidak kuat, Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan diiringi tangisan kecil, Gaara yang merasa sangat sayang pada Sakura memeluknya sangat erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Dia menunggu Sakura sampai berhenti menangis sambil membelai rambutnya. Lalu Sakura menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama ini pada Gaara.

"Jadi begitu, ternyata orang yang bernama Sasuke itu menyukaimu?" kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk sambil memegang pipinya yang memar.

"sakura, dengar… " ucap Gaara sambil memegang lembut pipi Sakura yang memar. "Ada kala dimana seorang laki-laki memang kasar, tapi itu karena dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya, tidak semua laki-laki itu kasar, kau harus membuka matamu."

"tapi laki-laki yang kukenal yang tidak kasar hanya kamu." Jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan orang yang bernama Sai itu? Dan Naruto, apa mereka kasar padamu?" Tanya Gaara menasehati.

Sakura berfikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan 'tidak'.

"Nah, jangan kau berpatokan pada ayahmu, tidak semuanya sama Sakura." Jelas Gaara pada Sakura yang masih polo situ.

"Benarkah…" Tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Aku berani jamin, buktinya… memang aku pernah kasar padamu?" Tanya Gaara meledek.

"Aaahhh, kamu kan beda." Ucap Sakura sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Gaara.

"Hahahaa, tapi tetap saja, aku kan laki-laki." Kata Gaara mempertegas.

"Iya, iyaa… aku menyerah… aku akan mencoba menerima kehadiran mereka." Ujar Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Begitu dong, ini baru Sakuraku." Puji Gaara sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Hehehe, tapi aku jadi kepikiran pada ucapan Sasuke yang katanya menyukaiku." Utar Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Yaah, kau tahu kan, belum pernah ada laki-laki yang bilang suka padaku sebelumnya, jadi entah kenapa aku kepikiran saja." Ujar Sakura. "Oh iya, aku akan memasak masakan kesukaanmu dulu, tunggu yah."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke dapur, Gaara yang masih duduk memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

'_Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun,'_ pikir Gaara. _'Tidak akan!'_

Sementara itu, beberapa jarak kilometer dari rumah Sakura, Sasuke sedang disidang dengan teman-temannya di kamarnya.

"Coba jelaskan pada kami, Sasuke Uchiha!" kata Ino.

"Ino, tenang jangan emosi." Ucap Sai yang mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku sudah bilang Sakura berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah kau tiduri itu!" bentak Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya!" bentak Sasuke kembali.

"Tenang, masalah tidak nakan selesai dengan emosi." Timpal Naruto.

"A-apakah Sakura suda punya pacar?" tanya Hinata pacar Naruto yang juga berada disana.

Ino dan Sai saling tatap.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ada laki-laki yang dekat dengannya." Jawab Sasuke risih.

"Memang." Timpal Ino.

Sai melotot pada pacarnya itu, lalu Ino mengabaikan pandangan Sai.

"Sakura menyukai laki-laki lain, sudah jelas? Sekarang turunkan saja niatmu." Kata Ino.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia teman kecilnya, kau tahu, teman sepermainan dari kecil adalah kandidat paling besar untuk menjadi seorang pacar." Ucap Ino menegaskan.

"Cih… aku tidak peduli, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan…"

"SASUKE!" potong Ino. "Jangan hancurkan kebahagiaan Sakura, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, tinggalkan dia sendiri."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari Ino, dia masih tetap berfikir harus mendapatkan Sakura, karena Sasuke merasa Sakura sangat berbeda dari semua wanita yang pernah dikenalnya.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangkti dari tidurnya dan membuka computernya, dia mengetik nama Sakura Haruno di pencarian alamat, begitu dia menemukan alamat rumahnya, Sasuke bergegas siap-siap dan sarapan lalu menuju kerumah Sakura. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi. Sesampainya didepan rumah Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam tak bergerak, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia menghampiri rumah seorang wanita dengan tujuan meminta maaf.

'_Ah, sial… aku gugup sekali.'_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ibuuu, aku berangkat yaaah." Ucap suara Sakura yang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bibi, kami pergi." Lanjut suara Gaara.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbangnya, Gaara yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti dan melihat ke depan. Sasuke memandang Gaara dan gaara memandang Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"K-kau, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Sakura, apa dia temanmu?" tanya Gaara dari belakang sambil memegang pundak Sakura. Melihat itu Sasuke merasa panas, tapi dia harus mengontrol emosinya di depan Sakura.

"Bukan." Jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Keadaan jadi sunyi, tidak ada yang memandang satu sama lain kecuali Gaara, dia melihat kearah Sasuke yang memandang Sakura, lalu pindah ke Sakura yang menunduk ke bawah.

"Dia temannya temanku yang bernama Ino, tapi aku juga kenal, namanya Sasuke." lanjut Sakura.

Begitu mendengar nama Sasuke, Gaara langsung melangkah ke depan Sakura dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Gaara." Salam Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke terdiam dan melihat tangan Gaara lali ke matanya, mata yang menunjukkan tantangan, langsung saja Sasuke tidak mau kalah, dia menjabat tangan Gaara dengan kencang.

"Sasuke." ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke," kata Gaara dengan tenang. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan, kenapa Sakura bisa mendapatkan memar di wajahnya ini?"

"Dengar, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu disini, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau mau bertemu Sakura? Untuk apa? Minta maaf? Atau melakukan pernyataan cintamu lagi?" serang Gaara dengan omongan yang tiada hentinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengannya dan apa yang kau katakan padanya kemarin." Ucap Gaara.

"Dengar, aku…"

"Kuperingatkan kau Sasuke, kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Sakuraku, kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" ancam Gaara.

Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang gaara sedikit mengintip kearah Sasuke, dia tidak menemukan ekspresi takut di wajah Sasuke, melainkan marah, Sakura melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya seperti ingin memukul Gaara, langsung saja sakura bertindak.

"S-Sasuke… sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba melangkah ke depan Gaara.

Sasuke memandang Gaara, dan Sakura tahu seolah pandangan itu mengatakan dia tidak mau ada Gaara disini.

"Ehm… Gaara, kau bisa duluan, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di café biasa." Jawab gaara sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Akhirnya setelah Gaara pergi duluan, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara di taman dekat situ, Sakura duduk di ayunan dan Sasuke berdiri bersender di tiang ayunan itu.

"Bicaralah, aku ada urusan." Ucap Sakura ketus.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku katakan padamu, aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku mohon, jangan libatkan aku lagi dikehidupanmu, kau tahu… awal kita bertemu, aku sangat takut padamu, tapi perasaan takut itu perlahan hilang ketika kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Utar Sakura pelan. "Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa aku merasa kesal denganmu, gara-gara aku bertemu denganmu aku akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan di sekolah."

"Sakura, aku berani jamin tidak akan ada kejadian itu lagi untuk yang ke 2 kalinya!" ucap Sasuke ngotot."Apa kau pikir aku menginginkan kejadian itu?"

"Iya" jawab Sakura polos.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"lalu tentang kemarin, aku tidak bercanda, aku serius." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Gaara ya?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan memainkan kakinya di tanah sambil duduk di ayunan, Sasuke menghela nafas, baru pertama kali Sasuke menyukai seorang gadis, tapi langsung di tolak.

"Benar-benar hebat kau Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak suka laki-laki kasar." Timpal Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, dia mengakuinya kalau dia kasar, tapi dia bertekad, kalau Sakura mau menerimanya, dia tidak akan pernah mengasarinya, dia ingin melindungi gadis itu, ingin gadis itu berada di pelukannya, dan selalu berada di sisinya.

"Aku harus pergi, Gaara menungguku." Pamit Sakura yang beranjak dari ayunannya.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia melihat betapa lembutnya Sasuke menatapnya saat itu, mata yang biasanya dingin dan tajam, kini menjadi sangat lembut dan ekspresi yang sangat hangat sehingga membuat Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari pandangan itu.

"Kamu wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku begini, kau wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku serius menyukai seseorang," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah kearah Sakura. "Dan kau orang pertama yang membuat hatiku hancur."

Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terakhir sambil memegang dagu Sakura dengan sangat lembut, Sasuke tersenyum lemah dan mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Ketika Sasuke pergi, Sakura terdiam mematung disana dengan wajah yang memerah juga berdebar-debar, namun lamunannya itu pecah karena teringat Gaara menunggunya, akhirnya Sakura pergi dengan perasaan yang masih berdebar-debar.

Gaara yang sedang menunggu Sakura menghampirinya memutar otak, dia merasakan Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura, dia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura lepas dari sisinya dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Sasuke, ketika dia sedang berfikir ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Tebak siapa?" ucap orang itu.

"Sakura, siapa lagi?" jawab Gaara.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" ledek Gaara. "Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"D-dia hanya meminta maaf padaku dengan cara yang benar." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Gaara sadar, dia hampir akan kehilangan gadis yang paling dia sayangi, biasanya kalau Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Sakura, dia akan langsung menanyakan to the point pada Sakura, tapi kali ini tidak, dia memendamnya sendiri, karena dia takut jawaban Sakura akan sesuai dengan pikirannya saat ini.

* * *

A/N : haaaah...

kalau kata temanku, adegan pertengkaran di toilet itu aneh, tapi gpp... karena aku maunya seperti itu, tadinya ada yang menyarankan Sasuke memergoki karin sedang memukul Sakura, atau Ino yang memergokinya, hhmm... tapi kayanya itu bisa ketebak.. hehehheee...

ah untuk natsu ada kok toko musik yang grand pianonya boleh di cobain, tapi diluar negri... ;p waktu itu om aku yang nyobain, malah kata yang jaga bilang "can u play that song one more time?" hahahhaa... (kok jadi curhat)

makasih review-reviewnya yaaaah...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

Musim demi musim pun berganti, kini mereka sudah berada di bangku kelas 2, Sakura sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman untuk melihat dimana kelasnya, begitu dua mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan namanya.

"Ah, ada." Ucap Sakura. "2-1?"

"Aahh… Saiii, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa satu kelas denganmu sih." Gerutu suara dibelakang Sakura.

Ketika Sakura menoleh kebelakang, sosok itu adalah Sasuke, dia merasakan seperti de javu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Oh, kau…" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak kaget.

"Sakuraaaa, kamu masuk kelas mana?" tanya Ino yang sedang bersama Sai.

"Aku 2-1. kamu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku 2-2, aku sekelas lagi dengan Sai, hehehee….loh, Sasuke juga 2-1 kan?" kata Ino.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Skaura, dia tidak mau menunjukan wajah senangnya karena bisa satu kelas lagi dengan wanita yang disukainya.

"Kenapa hanya akuu yang berada di kelas 3-5….." ucap Naruto dari belakang mereka dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Hahahaa, sabar ya Naruto, terkadang takdir memang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita." Ucap Sai. "Ya kan Sasuke."

"Berisik!" kata Sasuke yang tahu kalau Sai meledeknya.

"Hmmm, aku ke kelas duluan yah, Ino nanti kita makan siang bareng yah." Kata Sakura yang sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Okeee" jawab Ino riang.

Sasuke memandang sosok Sakura yang sedang berjalan, tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia masih menyukai gadis berambut soft pink itu. Dan ini rekor bagi Sasuke yang tidak bermain dengan wanita lagi sejak bertemu dengan Sakura, biasanya seorang Sasuke itu setiap hari bisa beda-beda wanita.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hhh, Sasuke sudah berubah yah, jadi lebih kalem dibanding dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Efek patah hati memang biasanya begitu." Ejek Sai.

"Yaah, siapa sangka akhirnya ada juga wanita yang bisa menolak Sasuke." timpal Ino.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit jauh dari belakang Sakura, sejak penolakan Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mengusik kehidupan Sakura, namun dia masih tetap memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh dan secara tidak langsung. Bahkan dia bisa tahu sudah berapa cowok yang ditolak oleh Sakura, dan lagi satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tetap menyukai Sakura, yaitu kepolosan Sakura menjawab pertanyaan seseorang.

Dulu pernah ada kakak kelas yang memarahinya karena dianggap genit kepada pacarnya, dia menjawab 'acar kakak yang mana yah?', padahal sebelum dimarahi Sakura baru saja ngobrol dengan pacar kakak kelas itu, mengingat kejadian itu Sasuke menjadi tersenyum sendiri. Ketika dia kembali ke dunia sebenarnya, dia melihat Sakura yang menegur sapa semua murid cewek yang dilewatinya, tapi ketika murid cowok yang menegurnya, dia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, hal itu lah yang membuat Sasuke semakin ingin melindunginya.

Keika melewati tangga, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sedang melihat ke handphonenya dan tidak memperhatikan ke depannya yang sedang ada anak-anak membawa peralatan olahraga, salah satu dari anak itu terpeleset sehingga membuat perlalatan itu terjatuh dan mau menimpanya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke berlari dan meraih tubuh Sakura yang kecil itu, sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi peralatan olah raga berantakan, Sakura yang tubuhnya sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya.

"A…Aw…" rintih Sasuke.

"Ya tuhan… hampir saja.. t-terima kas…ih…" ucap Sakura yang berhenti bicara ketika melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, aawww" rintih Sasuke.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura, ketika dia memperhatikan ke lengan Sasuke, terlihat sedikit membengkak di pergelangan lengannya. "Oh tidak…"

**Skip time**

"Buka mulutmu… aaaaa"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" tawa Ino, Sai, dan Naruto di atap sekolahan.

"Brengsek! Jangan ketawa kalian!" bentak Sasuke yang wajahnya sangat memerah seperti tomat.

"S-Sudahlah, cepaaat, aku juga malu melakukannya." Ucap Sakura yang menyuapi Sasuke.

"Gara-gara menyelamatkan Sakura, tanganmu terkilir… ahahaha, benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan yah Sasuke." ledek Naruto.

BLETAK

Tempat tutup bekal yang dilepmar oleh Sasuke berhasil mendarat diwajah Naruto.

"Sakura, biar aku yang melakukannya." Kata Ino.

"Tidak apa, aku bertanggung jawab, karena aku Sasuke jadi seperti ini." ucap Sakura.

'_Dasar tidak mengerti perasaan orang! Bisa-bisa aku berharap lebih padamu kalau kau melakukan ini!'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Sudah Sakura, tidak apa, biar Ino yang melakukannya." Kata Sasuke.

"Ha? Jadi kau tidak suka yah aku suapin?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"HUAHAUHHAHHAAAA" tawa Ino, Sai, dan Naruto kembali.

"Tadi di uks, bu guru bilang aku harus menjagamu, maka dari itu mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu sampai kau sembuh." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'_Sial, aku kalah dengan senyumannya.'_ Gerutu Sasuke.

"Yasudah kalau Sasuke tidak mau disupin oleh Sakura," ucap Naruto yang berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Sini, biar kusuapi dirimu…" rayu Naruto dengan wajah menggoda di depan Sasuke sambil menjulurkan makanan kepada Sasuke.

"Aaaarrgghh, Naruto kau menjijikan!" sewot Sasuke.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa Naruto, sini biar aku saja." Kata Sakura yang mengambil makanan itu lagi dengan lembut. "Ayo buka mulutmu, jam istirahat hampir habis."

"Aaaaaaaaa." Ledek yang lain yang memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kubunuh kalian kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti!" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Suara canda tawa di atap saat itu membuat yang lain tidak sadar akan pandangan mata Sasuke yang memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu tersenyum juga dengan lembut sambil memilihkan makanan untuk disuapi ke Sasuke.

'_Aahh… aku tidak tahan lagi.. aku ingin memilikinya…'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah, ya?" jawab Sasuke yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ehm… yaa… yaaa… aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Sasuke yang berharap Sakura akan memaksanya untuk makan, karena dia baru melahap 3 suap.

"Oh, yasudah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas yah, sudah mau bel." Kata Sakura yang menutup bekal makanan Sasuke lalu memberikannya lagi pada Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura beranjak pergi, angina kekecewaan seperti melewati tubuh Sasuke, dia duduk mematung di sana dengan teman-temannya yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Kalian kalau mau tertawa, silahkan." Izin Sasuke yang pasrah.

"BHAHAHAHHAHAA." Tawa mereka semua dengan lepas.

"Mati saja kalian!" gerutu Sasuke.

Seusai pulang sekolah, Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang, kali ini Sasuke membawa mobilnya yang hanya cukup 2 orang saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"T-tunggu… lenganmu kan sakit, bahaimana bisa menyetir?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aku terbiasa memakai satu tangan, sudahlah masuk saja." Dorong Sasuke.

Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan berlaju dengan normal, tapi Sakura bingung, kenapa arahnya bukan kearah rumahnya, Sasuke mengambil jalan lain.

"H-hei… rumahku bukan kearah sini." Protes Sakura.

"Memang bukan." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu kau mau membawaku kemana? Jangan-jangan kau masih dendam padaku? Ingin membawaku kesuatu tempat yang tidak ada orangnya, lalu menghabisiku disana." Ucap Sakura tidak berhenti.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

Sakura yang polo situ tercengang dan menjadi ketakutan.

"A-aku…S-Sasuke… aku minta maaf, aku mohon jangan bunuh aku, aku akan merawatmu sampai lenganmu sembuh, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, asal kau jangan membunuhku…" mohon Sakura dengan wajah yang seperti ingin menangis.

Mendadak Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya untuk tertawa.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA" tawa Sasuke yang menggelegar.

"Hah?"

"Sakura, kau menarik sekali, hahahahaa… kau pikir aku gila mau membunuh gadis yang kusukai…" ucap Sasuke masih sambil tertawa, tetapi tawanya langsung mereda ketika tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan kalinat 'gadis yang disukai' itu.

"Ehem…kau sudah berubah sekarang." Ucap Sasuke malu-malu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berubah, kita tidak pernah ngobrol hanya baru 6 bulan." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dulu kau sangat takut padaku, sekarang kau sudah bisa tertawa denganku seperti ini." kata Sasuke sambil memandang kedepan.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedikit berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, dan itu membuatnya semakin tampan, Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap laki-laki yang dibencinya dulu itu, tapi pandangannya terpecah karena handphonenya berdering.

"Halo, iya bu, mungkin aku telat pulangnya, iya…daaah." Ucap Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke memberi tahu.

Sakura yang baru sadar ternyata mereka sudah berada di tepi pantai, Sasuke turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura agar keluar, Sakura sangat bingung untuk apa Sasuke membawa dia ke tempat seperti ini.

"U.."

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi." Potong Sasuke yang seolah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura. "Sebagai teman."

"Makanya aku memilih tempat dimana agar kita bisa leluasa ngobrolnya." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan kearah pondok kecil yang memiliki teras mini dan ada dua buah kursi disana. Sasuke duduk dikursi, dan Sakura mengikutinya, keadaan hening sejenak, sampai saat Sasuke membuka percakapan tentang dirinya.

"Aku ini anak orang kaya." Ucapnya sombong.

"Haha, paling-paling kau hanya meminta uang pada orang tuamu untuk kesenanganmu." Tebak Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum. "orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak hatinya.

"waktu aku berumur 7 tahun, mereka dengan kakakku sedang pergi ingin membeli hadiah untuk kakakku yang berulang tahun, saat itu aku sedang sakit, terjadi kecelakaan besar di jalan, dan mereka tewas ditempat." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus kepantai. Sakura tidak berkomentar, dia terus mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku sangat bingung, karena aku masih kecil, aku terus terpuruk, dan aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang kasar, aku tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih, cara menghargai, dan cara menyayangi… tapi saat itu Naruto datang padaku dan menerimaku yang seperti ini." utar Sasuke.

"Jadi kau dan Naruto teman dari kecil?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, sejak Naruto muncul lalu Sai dan Ino muncul, mereka mendorongku agar meneruskan perusahaan ayahku yang vakum, karena aku jenius, maka berhasillah aku membangkitkan kembali perusahaan ayahku." Ucap Sasuke.

'_Karena itulah Sasuke jadi kasar, karena dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang sepenuhnya dari sosok keluarga.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Sasuke. "Kenapa dulu kau begitu membenci laki-laki?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tenang, dan tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung laut.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat mempunyai ayah kandung, yang pasti ayah kandungku sangat tampan, kata ibu beliau meninggal karena sakit, kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, aku tidak tahu kapan mereka menikah, yang jelas, sejak aku kecil dia sudah menjadi ayah tiriku." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan dipandangi oleh Sasuke. keadaan berhenti sejenak, lalu Sakura pun melanjutkan lagi.

"Saat aku berumur 7 tahun, dia sering sekali main tangan padaku, apapun kesalahan yang kulakukan maupun kecil atau besar, dia selalu menamparku, dan menendangku." Aku Sakura dan itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Dan puncaknya, saat aku menunggu ibuku menjemputku disekolah, kata ibuku yang akan menjemput adalah ayah tiriku, karena ibu sibuk, ketika dia datang, aku sedang di toilet, sehingga membuatnya menunggu sedikit lama, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat marah sekali padaku, dan akhirnya dia mendorongku sehingga kepalaku tertbentur tembok." Ucap Sakura.

"Kejadian itu terlihat oleh Gaara yang waktu itu lewat disitu, melihat aku yang sedang menangis kesakitan, Gaara memungut batu dan melemparkannya ke orang itu." Sambung Sakura sambil terkekej kecil.

"Saat itu aku tidak ingin pulang, sehingga Gaara mengizinkanku menginap dirumahnya. Gaara memberi tahu orang tuanya tentang kejadianku, dan orang tua Gaara segera menelepon ibuku, saat itu juga, ibu meminta cerai, sejak saat itu aku meminta pindah sekolah ke sekolah khusus putri." Kata Sakura yang menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia merasa kesal pada ayah tiri Sakura yang membuat Sakura jadi takut pada laki-laki, akhirnya Sasuke paham kenapa Sakura tidak takut terhadap Gaara.

"Jadi, Gaara satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak kau takuti?" tanya SAsuke dengan suara yang berat.

"Ya, dia sangat lembut, dia juga sellau melindungiku." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke yang kali ini memandang Sakura dengan sedih.

"Aku…"

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" desak Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyukaiku sebagai wanita, sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik." Jawab Sakura lesu.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hmm?" jawab Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum, dan. "Sasu…"

Kalimat Sakura tidak keluar karena bibirnya telah ditutup oleh bibir Sasuke, Sakura sangat kaget, dia tidak bisa berontak dan juga tidak bisa menolak, Sakura hanya diam sampai Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ketika SAsuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kau bilang sebagai teman…" ucap Sakura kecewa.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Sasuke sewot. "Aku sudah berusaha agar melihatmu sebagai teman, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku…. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa!"

Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke yang kebingungan itu.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke sambil memegang kedua lengan Sakura. "Kumohon, jadilah pacarku."

Sakura terkejut atas pengakuan Sasuke, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, pandangannya focus pada mata onyx Sasuke, Sakura sendiri bingung, dia menyukai Sasuke atau tidak, disamping hal dia sangat mencintai Gaara tapi dia mulai merasa nyaman bila bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke…aku mencintai Gaara." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah penuh maaf.

"Tidak bisakah kau belajar menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia cinta pertamaku, dia laki-laki pertama yang tidak kutakuti, dia selalu ada di sampingku… maaf." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke sedih.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang terpuruk sendirian di pondok itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku akan berusaha!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu lebih mencintaiku daripada Gaara!" ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Kenapa…"

"Beri aku waktu untuk menunjukkannya padamu bahwa aku serius menyukaimu." Potong Sasuke saat Sakura ingin bicara.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hahaha, baiklah, semoga berhasil." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum sombong namun memerah dan langsung mengantar Sakura kembali kerumahnya, begitu Sakura kembali dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau lama sekali nak." Tanya sang ibu.

"Aku pergi sebentar dengan teman bu." Jawab Sakura.

"Ada tamu di kamarmu." Ucap sang ibu.

Sakura tersenyum dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, ketika berada di depan kamarnya, Sakura merasa aneh, kenapa kamarnya gelap, padahal sebelum pergi Sakura tidak mematikan lampunya.

'_mungkin ibu yang mematikannya.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba menyala sesuatu di temboknya yang bertulisan 'I LOVE YOU, MY SAKURA'. Sakura sangat terkejut, siapa yang menempelkan stiker glow in the dark begitu di kamarnya. Sedang berfikir, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Sakura." Ucap suara yang menutup mata Sakura dari belakang sambil mencium pipinya, suaranya tidak asing baginya, Ketika Sakura menoleh.

"Gaara?"

* * *

A/N : terima kasih review2nya yaaah... agak diralat, mungkin sebenernya pairingnya tuh GaaSaku dan SasuSaku yah... heheheee...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"GAARA DAN SASUKE MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADAMU DI HARI YANG SAMA?"

"SSsttt, suara kalian besar sekali."

"Oh, maaf… aku sangat terkejut, ya Tuhan Sakura kau beruntung sekali." Ucap Ino.

"A-apa Sasuke tahu kalau Gaara juga memintamu jadi pacarnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kamu sendiri lebih menyukai siapa? Kamu harus tegas, karena kalau tidak akan ada yang sakikt hati nantinya." Utar Ino.

Sakura terdiam, ketiga gadis itu berbincang-bincang di café sepulang sekolah tanpa para lelakinya, Sakura memberi tahu pada Ino dan Hinata kejadian yang kemarin, Sakura melamun sebentar, dia sendiri menyukai Gaara dari dulu, tapi entah kenapa dia takut kalau Sasuke mengetahui Gaara memintanya jadi pacarnya.

"Kau mulai menyukai Sasuke yah." Tebak Ino sambil meminum vanilla late nya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil melamun.

"Sakura, aku lihat Sasuke berubah loh, dia tidak lagi menerima hadiah-hadiah dari cewek-cewek, dia juga tidak pernah ganti-ganti wanita, tadinya aku memang menentangnya mendekatinu, tapi ketika aku melihat keseriusannya padamu, aku jadi tersentuh." Jelas Ino.

"Hhh, aku tidak tahu, di satu sisi, aku sangat nyaman bersama Gaara, di sisi lain, aku juga tidak mau Sasuke terluka, karena…" ucap Sakura ragu.

"Karena apa?" tanya Hinata.

_**"Kamu wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku begini, kau wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku serius menyukai seseorang, Dan kau orang pertama yang membuat hatiku hancur."**_

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat kejadian di taman ketika Sasuke meminta maaf padanya, dia teringat akan tatapan Sasuke yang begitu pedih dan menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan yang seperti itu lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil melamun.

"Hah?" Ino dan Hinata bingung apa yang Sakura bicarakan.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Halooo, Sakura Harunooo!"

"Hah? ya?" jawab Sakura yang kaget karena teriakan Ino.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan?" tanya hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa, aku duluan yah, ibuku sendirian dirumah, daaah." Pamit Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hhh, rumit yah, disatu sisi, aku lebih suka Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke." ycap Ino.

"Tapi di sisi lain Sakura mencintai Gaara." Sambung Hinata.

Mereka berdua saling tatap dan menghela nafas.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil teringat omongan Gaara semalam yang memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Gaara bilang bahwa Sakura tidak perlu buru-buru menjawabnya, karena Gaara tidak mau Sakura menerimanya hanya karena mereka memang dekat dari kecil.

Ketika sudah sampai dirumahnya, Sakura melihat sepasang sepatu asing di depan rumahnya, dia bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang berkunjung kerumahnya itu.

"Ibuu, aku pul…ang." Kalimat Sakura terhenti ketika dia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sakura…" ucap orang itu.

Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya keras-keras lalu menguncinya, orang itu mengejar dan mengetuk kamar Sakura.

"Sakuraa! Sakura maafkan ayah! Aku mohon buka pintunya." Teriak sang ayah tiri itu sambil menangis.

Sakura tidak mau mendengarnya, dia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini! Aku tidak suka! Aku takut!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Sementara orang itu masih mngetuk pintu kamar, Sakura menekan tombol handphonenya dan menelepon Gaara.

"Halo, Gaara… aku mohon, jemput aku sekarang dirumah, sekarang, aku mohoon." Pinta Sakura dengan suara kecil dan ketakutan.

"Sakura? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara di telepon.

"Orang itu, orang itu datang, aku takuuut~, hiks…. Tolong akuuu..~" pinta Sakura yang akhirnya mennagis kecil.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana, kamu tunggu aku!" jawab Gaara yang menutup teleponnya.

Ketukan itu berhenti dan terdengar suara ibu Sakura yang menyuruh laki-laki itu menunggu di bawah, ketika sunyi, Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menghapus air matanya, tega sekali ibunya membawa orang itu kerumah ini lagi.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, terdengar suara bel pintu dan Sakura yakin itu Gaara, untuk memastikannya, dia melihat dari jendela keluar, dan benar saja, itu adalah Gaara.

"Gaara? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Ehm, itu…"

"Sakura yah?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Masuklah, aku akan menjelaskannya." Ajak ibu Sakura dengan lembut.

Ketika Gaara memasuki ruang tamu, dia melihat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sinis, lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Gaara, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sakura.." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Diam kau!" potong Gaara.

"Begini, Gaara… alasan aku menerimanya kembali, kondisiku sedang tidak bagus, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kerja, aku tidak bisa membiayai Sakura, aku butuh pertolongannya." Ucap ibu Sakura dengan sedih.

"Aku juga berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Sakura lagi, dulu aku memukulnya untuk kedisiplinan, aku tidak mengerti cara mengasuh anak kecil waktu itu, karena sekarang Sakura sudah dewasa jadi…" utar laki-laki itu.

"Jadi bibi ingin Sakura tinggal satu atap lagi dengannya? Bibi ingat bagaimana Sakura mendapatkan luka? Fisik dan batin!" potong Gaara yang memandang ibunya Sakura.

"Tapi… aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kata sang ibu menangis.

"Biarkan Sakura tinggal dirumahku." Tawar Gaara.

"Apa?" ucap laki-laki itu dan ibu.

"Aku akan merawat Sakura, aku juga sudah bekerja sambilan, orang tuaku yang sedang di luar negri pasti akan menyetujuinya." Ujar Gaara.

"Tidak bisa!, bagaimana hidupku tanpa Sakura!" tolak sang ibu.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya izinkan aku setiap hari berkunjung kesini." Pinta Gaara.

"Kalau itu aku tidak masalah, kamu sudah bibi anggap seperti anak sendiri." Kata sang ibu menyetujuinya.

"Sekarang, bisakah aku menemui Skaura?" tanya Gaara.

"Silahkan." Izin sang ibu.

Gaara bangkit dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura, begitu Gaara mengetuk kamar Sakura, dia mengetuk seperti sebuah irama yang ciri khas kalau seorang Gaara mengetuk. Sakura langsung membuka kamarnya, dan begitu Gaara masuk Sakura menutupnya kembali rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

"tenang saja, aku akan menemuimu setiap hari disini." Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura langsung memeluk Gaara, menguburkan wajahnya di dada Gaara. "Aku akan melindungimu." Kata Gaara.

Ketika Gaara memeluknya dengan erat, Sakura memikirkan omongan Gaara yang kemarin, dia berfikir betapa bodohnya dia mengulur waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan Gaara.

"Gaara." Panggil Sakura dengan lembut. "Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga aku sebagai pacar yah."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sakura dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"kamu serius?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk menandakan kalau dia serius.

"Ahahaha, terima kasiiih." Ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Sakura kembali.

Kemudian Gaara menemani Sakura sampai malam dan sampai Sakura tertidur, ketika Sakura tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya, dia melepaskannya pelan-pelan dan meninggalkannya pulang.

Pagi harinya, Sakura berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak bertemu dengan ayah tirinya itu, sesampainya di sekolah, Skaura melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang sendiri, Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura."

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Sakura.

"menunggumu." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung dengan jawabannya, dan Sakura berniat untuk memberi tahukan pada Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan Gaara sekarang.

"Ehm.. Sasuke…" panggil Sakura ragu.

"Yah?""

"Ehm… itu, kemarin…" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menutup handphonenya dan memasukinya dalam kantung celana lalu menatap Sakura. "Ada apa dengan kemarin?"

"Ehm… kemarin ayah tiriku datang, dan mulai sekarang dia tinggal lagi dirumahku." Ucap Sakura spontan, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau dia sampaikan.

"APA!" ucap Sasuke kaget, dan reaksi Sasuke juga membuat Sakura kaget.

"Apa!" tanya Sakura yang mengulangi omongan Sasuke.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Ibumu kenapa sih! Kok mengizinkan orang itu datang lagi! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" ucap Sasuke yang pabik.

"Sasuke!" potong Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kata ibuku, alasannya menerima orang itu kembali, karena ibu sudah tidak sanggup kerja dan membiayaiku, makanya dia butuh pertolongan orang itu."

"Hanya karena itu? Itu hal yang bodoh! Sakura! Mulai sekarang kau harus keluar dari rumah itu! Aku bisa mencarikanmu tempat yang dekat-dekat dengan rumahmu asal kau tidak satu atap dengan bajingan itu!" ucap SAsuke kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu kesal? Aku saja baik-baik saja, bahkan Gaara pun…" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Gaara? Kenapa dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang sangat sensitive dengan nama itu. "Oh, Gaara orang pertama yang tahu tentang hal ini, dan semua sudah diatasinya dengan mudah?"

"Sasuke… aku…"

"Cukup! Aku mengerti, memang sudah tidak ada celah lagi untukku." Ucap Sasuke yang kecewa.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara kemarin." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, bukan tatapan bahagia, melainkan tatapan bersalah.

Sasuke terkejut, sangat terkejut, mendengar hal itu seakan hatinya sedang dipukul oleh palu berduri.

"Aku…"

"Jangan di jelaskan, aku sudah mengerti." Potong Sasuke sambil menutup mulut Sakura memakai tangannya. "Selamat yah."

Sasuke tersenyum seperti di taman waktu malam itu, dan itu membuat Sakura sangat sedih, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Perlahan Sakura meneteskan air matanya, sakit sekali rasanya melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu lagi.

'_Sasuke… maafkn aku…' _

**Skip time **

Setelah pulang sekolah, mereka makan diluar bersama sambil berbicang-bincang.

"Enak!"

"Tidak!"

"Enak!"

"Tidak!"

"Burger pakai mayonise itu enaaaak Hiantaaaa!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka itu, Narutooooo!"

"Enak!"

"Tidak!"

"Aaaahh! Sudahlah, kalian ini berdebat hal yang tidak perlu di debatkan!" potong Ino yang risih mendengarnya.

"Begini yah, Naruto kalau kau pikir burger enak memakai mayonise, itu hakmu, karena itu seleramu, dank au Hinata! Itu juga seleramu tidak suka memakai mayonise! Jadi itu adalah hal yang tidak patut dipeributkan! MENGERTI!" ucap ino sambil berdiri.

Plok plok plok plok

"Ino memang hebat." Ucap Sai yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oh iya, benar juga yah." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya yah, buat apa kita peributkan yah." Kata Hinata.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku yah Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pacarnya itu.

Dan sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bodoh di mata Ino.

"Oh iya, aku harus pulang, Gaara akan berkunjung kerumah." Ucap Sakura yang berpamitan dengan yang lain.

"Oh, hati-hati yah." Ucap Ino dan Sai.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura, dan Sasuke tidak menoleh. "Aku pergi dulu."

Ketika Skura sudah pergi, barulah yang lain beraksi.

"heii heii, Sasuke, kamu kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, baisanya kau ramah dengannya, kenapa tadi jutek sekali." Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka dan mengambil minumannya.

"Oh, aku tahu…" ucap Hinata. "Ditolak yah." Sambung Hinata dengan wajah polos.

BRRUUFFTT/

"Huaaaa, Sasuke kau menjijikan menyemburkan minumanmu padaku!" sewot naruto.

"Berisik! Siapa suruh kalian bawel!" ucap Sasuke sewot.

"Ternyata ada juga yang bsia menolah seorang Uchiha." Ledek Sai.

Sesaat Sai langsung terdiam dan berkeringat karena diberi pandangan death glare oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak hatinya, dia khawatir oleh Sakura, entah kenapa dia merasa harus menyusulnya.

"AKH! Aku pergi!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia meneruskan jalannya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku pulaaaang, ibuu?" ucap Sakura yang sudah tiba dirumahnya.

Sakura melihat sekeliling rumahnya kosong, dia heran, kemana ibunya pergi, lalu Sakura menuju kearah kulas dan disitu ada notes yang bertulisan.

_Sayang, ibu kerumah nenek sebentar_

Ketika sedang melihat notes, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menyikap mulut Sakura.

"Hmmppphh!" teriak Sakura yang tertahan.

"Ahahaa, ibumu bodoh sekali, membiarkan anaknya yang cantik ini sendirian dirumah bersama orang asing, hahahaa… sungguh bodoh." Ucap laki-laki yang ternyata ayah tirinya itu.

Sakura sangat takut dan terkejut, dia tidak bisa teriak juga tidak bisa bergerak karena tangannya dipegangi.

"ahaha… hmmmm, wangi sekali tubuhmu." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menciumi leher Sakura.

"Hmmppff!" Sakura masih berusaha teriak sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

"Gaara, bisa kau kerjakan ini dulu? Aku harus menemui kepala sekolah dari sekolah lain." Ucap pembimbing osis di sekolah gaara.

"Oh baiklah." Jawab Gaara.

'_Mungkin aku harus menelepon Skura agar tidak khawatir menungguku.'_ Pikir Gaara.

* * *

"HHmmmppffftt!" Sakura berusaha memberontak.

Kriing kriing.

Bunyi telepon yang berdering, Sakura berusaha meraih telepon itu tapi gagal, laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membantingnya ke sofa, lalu-laki-laki itu menjilati leher Skaura. Sakura yang sangat ketakutan akhirnya menggigit tangan yang menutup mulutnya itu dengan sangat keras sampai berdarah.

"AARRGGHH!' rintih laki-laki itu.

Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Sakura untuk menendangnya dan kabur keluar rumah, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan lalu mulut berdarah, dia tidak perduli lagi apa tanggapan tetangga nanti ketika melihatnya.

Saat Sakura keluar rumah, Sakura menubruk seseorang dan sebelum Sakura melihat siapa itu orangnya, Sakura segera menutupi wajahnya dan berteriak.

"Tidaakk! Tidaaaakk!"

"Sakuraa!, SAKURA!" bentak orang itu.

Ketika Sakura membuka wajahnya dan melihat siapa orang itu, ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasu… ke…" ucap Sakura yang merasa lega.

Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Sakura dengan wajah dan rambut acak-acakan lalu, bibirnya yang berdarah, membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tertekan.

"SAKURA! KEMBALI KAU…" bentak laki-laki itu yang kaget melihat Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura.

Langsung saja laki-laki itu menutup pintu, tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya, Sasuke mengejarnya dan mendobrak pintu Sakura. Dia mengejar laki-laki itu sampai dapur dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

Digapainya baju laki-laki itu dan dipukulnya sampai babak belur, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang semarah itu, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan ketika memukul laki-laki itu, namun dibalik menyeramkan itu, Sakura merasakan pilu yang sangat jelas.

"BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN SAKURA!" bentak Sasuke sambil memukulinya.

Ketika Sasuke akan memukulnya lagi, Sakura menahannya.

"Sasuke, hentikan…" cegah Sakura yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Paman, pergilah, atau aku akan melaporkan ini semua pada polisi." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu langsung bergegas keluar dengan wajah yang babak belur, ketika berlari keluar, laki-laki itu bertubrukan dengan Gaara di jalan.

"Aw! Heeii…" Gaara menghentikan omongannya dan melihat bahwa itu adalah ayah tiri Sakura.

'_Itu ayah tiri Sakura… kenapa babak belur?'_ pikir Gaara.

Gaara melanjutkan jalannya kerumah Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang ketakutan itu sedang dibersihkan mulutnya oleh Sasuke, dibasuhnya dengan lembut, Sakura merasa nyaman ketika Sasuke mengurusnya seperti itu, Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura merasa tidak tahan, akhirnya Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura, dan tepat sekali adegan itu dilihat oleh Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

* * *

**A/N : waaah, makasih yah reviewnya... chapter depan mulai fokus konflik antara Gaara dan Sasuke... doain supaya bisa update cepet yaaah... soalnya aku lagi UAS, jadi maaf kalo ngaret...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"hah!" Sakura yang terkejut mendengar suara Gaara membuka matanya dan mendorong Sasuke. "G-Gaara…"

Gaara memandangi wajah Sakura yang layu dan berpindah menatap Sasuke yang terdiam. Ingin sekali rasanya Gaara menghajar Sasuke, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak kearah mereka, melainkan bergerak keluar dari rumah itu.

"Gaaraa…. Tungguu…" kejar Sakura yang tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke… lepaskan aku…" pinta Sakura.

Namun Sasuke tidak melepaskannya, juga tidak memandangnya, Sakura jadi bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi ketika dia mengingat lagi ekspresi Gaara yang tadi, Sakura dengan tegas melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, begitu terlepas Sakura mengejar Gaara dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sakura berlari keluar, beruntung Gaara belum jauh, dia masih berada diluar pintu rumah.

"Gaara!" panggil Sakura yang membuat langkah Gaara terhenti, Sakura berlari dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang. "Aku mohon, jangan salah paham."

Mendengar Sakura yang menangis dibelakangnya, dan melihat kondisi Sakura yang layu itu Gaara jadi berfikir, tidak mungkin Sakura mengkhianatinya, lalu Gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Iya, maafkan aku, aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." Ucap Gaara sambil mencium kepala Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dari pintu rumah hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil memeluk Sakura di tempat tidurnya.

"Dia, mencoba menyerangku kembali…saat dia sedang menyerangku, Sasuke datang menolongku, dia… tadi membersihkan darah yang ada di mulutku, karena aku menggigit laki-laki itu sampai berdarah, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan menci…"

"Cukup, jangan diteruskan." Potong Gaara.

Sakura tahu, saat ini Gaara sedang cemburu, karena Gaara sendiri belum pernah menciumnya tapi Sasuke malah seenaknya mencium bibirnya.

"Kau… boleh kok menghapus ciumannya." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Gaara terkejut mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu, Gaara menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam seolah bertanya apakah dia serius mengatakan itu, Sakura tersenyum kecil padanya, dan Gaara pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura. Sampai bibir mereka saling bertemu, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan lembutnya ciuman Gaara.

Pagi harinya, Sakura izin tidak sekolah karena masih lesu, akhirnya Gaara datang ke sekolahnya untuk memberi tahu gurunya, ketika dia berada di gerbang sekolah, Gaara langsung bretanya dimana ruang guru berada, begitu dapat jawaban dia pun langsung menuju ruangan guru dan memberi tahu Sakura tidak masuk, begitu dia keluar dari ruang guru.

"Loh? Gaara yah, benar Gaara kan?" tanya suara wanita, begitu Gaara menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah, kamu temannya Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku Ino, masa lupa dengan namaku sih, jahat." Ledek Ino. "Sakura mana?"

"Dia tidak masuk, makanya aku kesini." Jawab Gaara.

"Ooohhh, memangnya dia sakit?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hhhmm, tidak juga, dia hanya merasa lesu hari ini." jawab Gaara kembali. "Aku duluan yah, Ino."

"Oh iya, sampai nanti." Salam Ino.

Ketika Gaara sedang menuruni tangga, sangat kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. begitu melihat Sasuke, ekspresi Gaara berubah namun masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya, sedangkan Sasuke yang juga masih terus melangkahkan kakinya membalas menatap pandangan Gaara, begitu mereka saling berpapasan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Ucap Sasuke disamping Gaara.

Gaara yang terkejut bergegas menoleh, begitu dia menoleh, Sasuke yang sudah berada di atasnya tersenyum licik, lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

'_Orang itu berbahaya.'_ Pikir Gaara.

* * *

Siang harinya, dikediaman Uchiha.

"Ini tuan muda, data yang anda inginkan sudah saya dapatkan."

"Hhmm, bagus, posisikan wanita ini di jabatan yang tinggi." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Baik"

'_Heeem, apapun akan kulakukan supaya kau bisa disampingku, Sakura.'_

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara sangat terkejut oleh kehadiran ibunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sayaaang! Ibu pulaaaaang."

"I-Ibu? Katanya minggu depan baru pulang?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut.

"Selamat datang, Bibi." Salam Gaara.

"Iya, tapi ibu tidak sabar ingin memberi tahumu kabar yang sangat baik." Ucap sang ibu yang gembira.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku diposisikan sebagai manajer disebuah perusahaan! Sakuraaaa, aku bisa membiayaimu sekaraaang…. Ahahahahaa, aku senang sekaliii." Teriak sang ibu.

"Aha..hhahaa…." Sakura tertawa dengan terpaksa.

Sang ibu menyadarinya dan berhenti tertawa. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura terdiam, dia ingin memberi tahu kejadian yang menimpanya, tapi dia takut ibunya akan marah padanya, akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura menceritakan tentang perlakuan ayahnya terhadap dia.

"Jadi kau mengusirnya?" tanya sang ibu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tidak berani memandang ibunya.

Ibu Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf yah ibu tidak ada disini selagi kau kesulitan, maafkan ibu." Ucap sang ibu.

Sakura perlahan menangis karena merasa lega ibunya tidak marah terhadapnya.

"Eeerrgghh! Kalau ada ibu disitu, pasti kepalanya sudah kupukul pakai panci!" gerutu sang ibu yang membuat Sakura dan Gaara tertawa.

"Baiklah, karena ibumu sudah pulang, aku juga harus kembali kerumah." Ucap Gaara yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Haa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Aku belum pulang dari kemarin, aku juga belum ganti baju, besok aku kesini lagi." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan yah, dan terima kasih telah menemani Sakura." Ucap sang Ibu.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Gaara.

"Ehm.. Gaara…" panggil Sakura, Gaara pun menoleh kepada kekasihnya itu. "Terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama." Ucap Gaara lembut.

Ketika Gaara meninggalkan rumah Sakura, sang ibu meledek Sakura dengan usil.

"Ehehee, jadi… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" usil sang Ibu.

"Ibuu…" rengek Sakura.

"Oh iya, ibu mulai kerja kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok sudah bisa mulai kerja kok." Jawab sang ibu. "Sudahlah, ibu mau masak dulu yah."

Sakura berfikir kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya bisa mendapat posisi itu, ini rezeki dari tuhan, atau ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua, akhirnya Sakura tidak memusingkannya, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah ibunya senang, dan Sakura tidak mau kesenangan ibunya itu lenyap.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura masuk sekolah dengan keadaan yang sudah normal, ketika di kelas, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang baru datang di gerbang sekolah, tapi dia melihat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan terlihat disitu ada seorang cewek yang memberi Sasuke sebuah hadiah, tapi Sasuke menolaknya dan pergi meninggalkan cewek itu, terlihat teman-teman cewek itu langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk dia yang sedang menangis.

Sakura merasa kasihan melihat cewek itu, kenapa Sasuke bisa tega menolak hadiahnya, kalau memang tidak suka, setidaknya terima saja hadiahnya dan bicara baik-baik, karena dalam pikiran Sakura, Sasuke pasti tidak bicara dengan baik-baik.

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan kelasnya, Sasuke berjalan kearah Skaura, namun Sakura tidak mau melihatnya, Sasuke pun duduk dibelakangnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa Ibumu suka dengan kejutanku?" ucap Sasuke sambil bersebder di bangkunya.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, dan langsung saja dia berfikir ini semua ulahnya.

"Kamu! Kamu yang merencanakannya?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa kau emosi begitu? Aku hanya berbuat baik padamu." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan pasrah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu memegang dagu Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tinggal lah, disisiku." Kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

PLAAAKKK

Sakura menampar Sasuke dengan keras, namun tidak ada yang melihatnya karena saat itu kelas sedang sepi.

"Kau sangat licik, aku pikir kau laki-laki yang baik, ternyata aku salah menilaimu!" ucap Sakura dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya sendiri yang ditampar tadi.

"Walaupun aku ada di sisimu, aku tidak akan mencintaimu, apa kau mau seperti itu?" jela Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membuat kau mencintaiku." Balas Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Sasuke! kenapa kau menghancurkan kehidupanku! Kalau saja…" ucap Sakura yang menahan tangisnya. "Kalau saja kau tidak ada! Aku pasti sudah bahagia bersama Gaara!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya, Sakura yang berdiri didepan Sasuke dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya dipandangi oleh Sasuke yang menatap lembut Sakura yang menangis.

'_Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi kau wanita pertama yang aku inginkan.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku kasih waktu kau seminggu," ucap Sasuke. "pilih kebahagiaan ibumu, atau dirimu."

Sakura tidak tahan mendengarnya, perasaannya yang tadinya sempat berfikir Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, kini hancur semuanya.

"Kau…UH!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan kelas dan berlari keluar.

Ketika Sakura keluar dia tidak melihat bahwa ada Ino disitu, Ino yang melihat semua kejadian itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Ino.

"Kau berada disisiku, atau laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang rendah.

"Tentu saja disisimu, tapi Sakura… Sasuke, kau merebut kebahagiaannya…" ucap Ino.

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, sekarang keluar!." Usir Sasuke.

Ino baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, sedih, marah campur bingung, Ino pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menemani Sakura dan mendukungnya kalau dia merasa down nantinya.

Ino mencari Sakura kemana-mana, taman belakang, toilet, ruang musik, sampai akhirnya diatap, terlihat Sakura sedang menangis. Ino perlahan menghampiri gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu lalu memberinya sapu tangan.

"Ino…" ucap Sakura yang menangis.

"Sasuke, dia memang tidak mengerti cara berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita yang dia cintai, karena tidak ada yang mengajarinya selama ini." ucap Ino tiba-tiba. "Perbuatannya ini padamu sangat keterlaluan, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maaf yah Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Tidak, Ino tidak salah, Ino sudah sangat membantuku, yang salah itu Sasuke! dia sangat egois dan mementingkan perasaannya sendiri." Ucap Sakura dengan kesal.

Ino tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kalau kau butuh teman cerita, ceritalah padaku, aku siap mendengarkannya." Tawar Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan menangis dalam pelukan Ino.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke yang biasanya berkumpul bareng, kini dia pulang duluan dan tidak pamit pula, hal itu membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Apa-apaan dia! Pergi begitu saja! Huh!" sewot Naruto sambil meminum kopinya.

"Naruto, itu kopi ku." Ucap Hinata.

"Aaahh, Hinata kita kan sepasang kekasih, masa satu gelas berdua tidak mau." Ucap Naruto merengek.

"Tidak mau! Beli sendiri sana." Jawab Hinata yang sedikit kesal karena kelakuan pacarnya yang suka meminum minumannya sembarangan.

"Huh… dasar wanita pelit…" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hinata yang mendengarnya.

"E-ehm.. dasar wanita cantik.." jawab Naruto takut.

"Bagus." Kata Hinata.

'_Sejak kapan Hinata jadi menyeramkan begini? Pasti ketularan Ino!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Ino pada mereka.

"Sasuke, kalau sudah mau sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya." Ucap Sai.

"Tapi posisinya disini Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara loh." Ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke tidak peduli, dia sangat keras kepala." Sambung Naruto.

"Sekarang kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi kalau dia sudah sangat keterlaluan, kami akan melindungimu, Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Tapi… aku tidak menyalahkan Sasuke 100% sih." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Kenapa? Jelas-jelas dia merusak hubungan orang." Tanya Hinata.

"Sekarang begini, mungkin kalau aku posisinya ada di Sasuke, dan posisi Hinata ada di Sakura, mungkin aku akan melakukan cara yang sama dengan Sasuke, karena sangat wajar kalau kita ingin memiliki wanita yang kita cintai." Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah kau akan melakukan itu?" tanya Hinata terharu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Aahh.. N-Naruto, kamu bisa saja." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

Kembali lagi pada Ino yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan malas.

"Ahahaha, yasudah, aku pulang dulu yah, harus menyiapkan makan malam, soalnya ibuku pulang agak malam, jadi aku yang harus masak." Pamit Sakura.

"Baiklah, hati-hati yaah." Timpal yang lainnya.

Sakura berangkat untuk membeli bahan-bahan makan malam, begitu selesai belanja, dia langsung pulang kerumahnya dan langsung memasak, dia memasak makanan kesukaan ibunya, kali ini Sakura lah yang ingin berterima kasih pada ibunya karena sudah berusaha menafkahi mereka.

"Ibu pulaaaang, waah wangi apa iniii." Sapa sang ibu.

"Selamat datang bu, aku memasak sup ayam kesukaan ibu." Ucap Sakura.

"Waaah, terima kasiiih."

Begitu mereka menyantap makanan mereka.

"Selamat makaaaaan." Ucap mereka berdua.

Sakura memandangi wajah ibunya yang sangat letih namun bahagia.

"Ibu." Panggil Sakura. "Apa ibu senang dengan pekerjaan ibu yang sekarang?"

"Ya, ibu sangat senang Sakura, orang-orangnya ramah-ramah, ibu bersyukur sekali." Jawab sang ibu dengan gembira.

Sakura makin bingung, kalau dia menolak Sasuke, bisa-bisa ibunya dipecat dan pasti akan sedih sekali, kalau dia memilih Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Gaara, saat ini Sakura merasa bingung.

"Ibu, aku kekamar duluan yah, aku sangat lelah." Pamit Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai besok yaah." Salam ibunya.

Sakura menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dia tutup kembali ketika sudah memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hhhhhh.." desah Sakura.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan…'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura kembali memikirkan ekspresi Gaara saat melihatnya dicium oleh Sasuke, naamun tiba-tiba dia juga teringat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat sedih ketika di taman waktu itu, Sakura menutup wajahnya memakai bantal, dia benar-benar bingung, siapa yang harus di pilihnya, kebahagiaan ibunya, atau kebahagiaan dirinya.

Lalu ucapan Naruto terngiang lagi dipikirannya.

"_**kalau aku posisinya ada di Sasuke, dan posisi Hinata ada di Sakura, mungkin aku akan melakukan cara yang sama dengan Sasuke, karena sangat wajar kalau kita ingin memiliki wanita yang kita cintai"**_

Tapi ngiangan itu buyar ketika dia berfikir tentang kebaikan-kebaikan Gaara yang dia berikan padanya dari Sakura kecil hingga sekarang.

Sakura belum bisa memutuskan, Sasuke memberinya waktu seminggu untuk membuat keputusan, waktu seminggu itu akan dipergunakannya dengan baik untuk mengambil keputusan yang benar.

'_Dalam waktu seminggu, aku akan berusaha untuk mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan merugikan siapapun'_ pikir Sakura.

Sementara itu ditempat Gaara.

Gaara baru selesai mandi, dia mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya sambil duduk dikasurnya, rumahnya memang tidak megah, tapi cukup luas untuk satu orang karena orang tua Gaara sedang di luar negri, saat itu Gaara memandang fotonya bersama Sakura ketika mereka masih kecil, dia mengambil foto yang dipajang memakai bingkai kecil itu dan tersenyum.

'_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mempertahankanmu.'_ Ucap Gaara dalam hati sambil tersenyum, lalu mencium foto itu.

Sedangkan di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasukeeeee!" panggil Ino yang memasuki rumahnya dan menemui Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di pinggir kolam.

"Ah, disini rupanya, hei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius menyukai Sakura?" tanya Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino bukan karena tidak mau dan ragu, tapi malas menjelaskannya.

"Kalau kau hanya main-main, lebih baik…"

"Aku bisa gila kalau dia tidak menjadi milikku, Ino." Potong Sasuke yang membuat Ino terkejut.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya.

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, aku begitu mencintainya, aku mencintainya sampai-sampai aku lupa siapa diriku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintainya? Sasuke yang kukenal… Sasuke yang senang ganti-ganti wanita… kenapa bisa jadi begini?" ucap Ino yang merasa tidak tega melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu… baru pertama kali ada wanita yang menolakku dan berani melawanku.. awalnya aku tidak serius menghadapinya, tapi lama-lama, aku terpikat pada matanya, senyumannya dan kehangatannya." Utar Sasuke.

Sekarang Ino makin bingung, dia senang akhirnya Sasuke menemukan wanita pilihannya, tapi… kenapa harus Sakura? Bukan, lebih tepatnya lagi, kenapa Sakura harus memiliki pacar.

* * *

**A/N : waaaah, maaf banget yah kalau chapter kemarin aku banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, soalnya ngetik cerita dan langsung di publish dalam waktu 4 jam! huaaaaa, itu juga detik-detik sebelum masuk kelas untuk UAS, ahahhahahaa... nekaat T.T.T.T.T.T**

**untuk chapter ini, minta sarannya yaaah..**

**terima kasiiih**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

3 hari telah berlalu, dan Sakura sudah menetapkan jawabannya untuk Sasuke, gadis berambut soft pink itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke keatap untuk memberikan jawabannya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Keputusanku…" Sakura terdiam dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Aku tidak akan bersamamu."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke sangat terkejut. "A-apa kau bilang? Berarti kau lebih memilih kebahagianmu sendiri? Kau tidak memperdulikan ibumu?"

"Ibuku pasti akan mengerti kalau kujelaskan, dan satu hal untukmu Sasuke, aku bukan orang yang bisa diatur dengan cara kotor seperti itu." Jelas Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atap sekolah.

"Sakura tunggu!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya, dan kumohon… jangan membenciku…"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa berbuat jahat dan baik dalam waktu yang sangat dekat… aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura dan memegang tangan Sakura. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku sangat egois… aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri…"

"Cukup, Sasuke…" potong Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku memaafkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tetap mencintaimu, Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke kelasnya dan Sasuke masih tetap disana.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku menyakiti Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong dan memaksakan diri, aku mencintai Gaara." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua sedang pergi ke supermarket menemani Ino berbelanja.

"Apa Gaara tahu tentang masalah ini? lalu ibumu?" tanya Ino sambil memilih bumbu-bumbu dapur.

"Gaara tidak tahu, begitu juga ibuku, karena masalah ini sudah selesai, aku tidak mau memberi tahu mereka, nantinya malah menjadi masalah." Jawab Sakura yang memegang trollynya.

"Hhmmm, tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu ya? AH! Aku lupa, kalau Sasuke itu tipe orang yang sangat takut kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi." Ucap Ino sambil memilih bumbu yang sudah dia pilih.

"Oh yaah? Hhmmm, tapi aku tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke bisa memintaku agar tidak membencinya, hihihi… lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau ditinggal ibunya." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa lembut.

Ino memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang tanpa dia sadari sendiri ketika Sakura sedang membicarakan tentang kelakuan Sasuke yang unik, dia tersenyum lembut.

'_Sepertinya Sakura sedikit mulai menyukai Sasuke.' _pikir Ino.

Ketika mereka masih sedang memilih-milih barang yang akan dibeli, Ino melihat seseorang yang dia kenal di lorong mkanan ringan.

"Loh, Sakura… bukankah itu Gaara?" tunjuk Ino di lorong itu.

"Ah, iya…. Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan dia bersama…." Ino tidak melanjutkan omongannya, mereka berdua tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena melihat Gaara sedang belanja berdua dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan sangat cantik.

"Sakura kemari." Bisik Ino sambil menarik Sakura agar tidak terlihat. "Lihat… siapa wanita itu? Apa kau kenal?"

"T-Tidak… aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sakura dengan berbisik juga.

"Loh? Sakura? Ino? Sedang apa bersembunyi disini?" tegur suara yang sangat mereka kenal dan bikin Ino jengkel.

"Naruto" gerutu Ino dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau selalu datang di waktu yang salah sih!" gertak Ino dengan nada berbisik.

"Kalian sedang melihat siapa?" tanya Hinata yang disamping Naruto.

"Sssttt, kecilkan suaramu…" bisik Ino.

"Loh, Sakura?"

Begitu mendengar suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul, Sakura dan Ino seolah menjadi batu ditempat itu, sedangkan hinata dan Naruto hanya cengar cengir seperti biasa tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"G-Gaara.." ucap Sakura yang terbata-bata. "Sedang apa kamu disini? Dan…" Sakura berhenti bertanya setelah memandang wanita yang dibelakangnya Gaara muncul dan ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Ah, Chidori ini Sakura yang kuceritakan, Sakura ini Chidori, dia anak teman ayahku yang berada di luar negri." Kata Gaara memperkenalkan.

"Hai… aku Sakura." Sapa Sakura.

"Aku Chidori… salam kenal." Sapa Chidori kembali dengan ramah."Ehm, Gaara, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku harus buru-buru pulang."

"Ehm, baiklah, Sakura aku tinggal dulu yah… nanti malam aku ." pamit Gaara.

Begitu mereka sudah membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli dan meninggalkan toko itu, Ino mendengus. "Aku tidak suka wanita itu."

"Kenapa? Dia baik kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Memang baik, tapi aku merasa dia licik." Sambung Hinata.

"Ya kan? Kau juga merasa begitu Hinata?" kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Hei hei hei… kalian para wanita jangan suka berfikir buruk begitu." Ucap Naruto. "Kalian sirik dengannya karena dia cantik?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sewot.

"Ehm… maksudku… Ino, bukan kamu." Jelas Naruto dengan gugup.

"Heh! Naruto, kuberi tahu yah… feeling wanita tentang wanita licik itu sangat kuat, dan aku yakin, wanita itu akan menimbulkan masalah." Ujar Ino.

"Aaahhh, sudahlah, jangan dibahas, ayo Ino selesaikan belanjamu, setelah itu kita pulang." Ucap Sakura yang jengkel.

'_Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa bisa berada dengan Gaara? Kenapa Gaara tidak pernah cerita padaku?'_ gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

Malam harinya, Sakura sedang belajar di kamarnya, dia sangat tidak konsentrasi dengan apa yang dipelajarinya, dipikirannya terus menerus terbayang wanita yang bernama Chidori itu. Selagi sedang bimbang, handphonenya bergetar dan begitu dilihat, Gaara lah yang menghubunginya.

"Halo." Ucap Sakura.

"_Hei, sedang apa?"_ tanya Gaara disebrang sana.

"Belajar." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"…_."_

"_Dengar Sakura, aku tahu saat ini kamu pasti sedang bingung, kenapa aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Chidori."_

"…."

"_Dia anak dari rekan ayahku, aku diminta oleh ayah agar menemaninya selama dia disini, itu saja."_

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak padanya." Ucap Sakura yang akhirnya jujur.

"_Ahaha, apa ini… kamu cemburu?'_

"Tidaaak, dengarkan aku… aku merasa dia suka padamu."

"_Benarkah? Tahu dari mana kamu?'_

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia memandangmu."

"_Sakura… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya untuk dia, mengerti?"_

"Ya, maafkan aku."

"_Sudah malam, kau tidurlah, besok harus sekolah."_

"Baiklah, selamat tidur."

Begitu Sakura menutup teleponnya, dia berbaring dikasur sambil memejamkan matanya, walaupun Gaara sudah bilang tidak akan meninggalkannya, entah mengapa Sakura merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

Pagi harinya di Suna High School, begitu masuk kelas Gaara sudah dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping bangkunya.

"Chidori?" kata Gaara dengan nada terkejut.

"Haaaii, aku tidak bilang padamu yah kalau aku pindah ke sini?" ucap Chidori dengan santai.

"T-tapi…"

"Aku meminta ayahku untuk memindahkanku kesini agar tetap bisa bersamamu." Kata Chidori sambil berjalan menghampiri Gaara. "Kamu senang tidak?"

"E-Eehh… ya." Jawab gaara yang bingung.

"Baguslah, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku belanja yah." Pinta Chidori yang seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mengantar Sakura belanja juga." Tolak Gaara secara halus.

"Tapi kan aku tamu disiniiii, ayo laaaaaaaah." Rengek Chidori.

"Maaf, aku sudah janji padanya." Tolak Gaara lagi dengan halus.

Gaara menempati kursinya dan membuka tasnya, lalu tanpa disengaja dia melihat ada sebuah amplop di meja Chidori, dan amplop itu berlambang rumah sakit. Chidori yang melihat Gaara mengamati amplopnya bergegas mengambil amplop itu.

"L-Lihat apa?" tanya Chidori bergegeas menyembunyikan amplop itu.

"Ah… Tidak, kamu dari rumah sakit?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, ini hasil test kemarin-kemarin yang waktu aku kena flu." Jawab Chidori.

"oohh."

Gaara tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah itu, dan Chidori pun hanya tersenyum palsu pada Gaara.

Sementara itu di Konoha High School, seorang pemuda bermata onyx sedang melamun sendirian diatas sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus melewati rambutnya.

"DOOORR"

"HUAAH!" Sasuke yangs angat kaget melompat dari lamunannya dan menoleh kebelakang, ingin sekali dia memukul orang yang mengagetkannya itu, tapi tinjunya berhenti ketika dia melihat sosok Sakura yang menyengir di depannya.

"Hhhh, ternyata kamu." Ucap Sasuke lega.

"Hihihi, melamun saja kerjaanmu." Ledek Sakura.

"ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran sejarah, dan aku tidak melihatmu dikelas, aku pikir pasti kau disini makanya aku kesini, hitung-hitung ada teman bolos." Ucap Sakura polos.

'_Lagi-lagi tidak mengerti perasaan orang'_ gerutu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura bukannya menjawab tapi malah terheran, mengapa Sasuke menanyakan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sakit yah?" ucap Sakura sambil memegang dahi Sasuke. "Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hubunganku dengan Gaara."

"Berisik." Sewot Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin mendapatkanmu secara sportif, caraku yang kemarin sangat salah dan sangat bodoh."

"Ahahahahahahaha, sangat tidak cocok dengan image mu." Ledek Skura.

"ya ya ya, tertawalah sampai puas." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"Ahahaha, maaf… maaf… tapi Sasuke… kan banyak cewek lain yang pasti mau denganmu, kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sakura yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, padahal wajahmu biasa saja, dadamu juga rata, dan kamu tidak pandai berciuman." Ucap Sasuke usil.

"Cih! Maaf yah kalau aku tidak mahir dalam hal itu, dan maaf juga kalau dadaku rata!" gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi aku suka sifatmu, kamu tidak murahan seperti yang lainnya, kamu juga orang yang jujur, bilang tidak kalau tidak suka, tidak munafik." Sambung Sasuke.

Sakura sempat berdebar-debar mendengar kata-kata itu, baru pertama kali ada yang berkomentar tentang dirinya, Gaara sekalipun tidak pernah komentar apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri,.

"Terima kasih yah." Ucap Sakura.

"untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Untuk semuanya." Balas Sakura yang tersenyum.

Selagi Sakura tersenyum, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Sakura, tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika handphone Sakura berbunyi.

"Halo" sapa Sakura.

'_Lain kali aku banting hp nya!'_ sewot Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa mendadak?' tiba-tiba ekspresi Sakura berubah ketika mengangkat telepon itu.

'_Sepertinya dari Gaara, dan sepertinya juga Gaara membatalkan janji mereka.'_ pikir Sasuke yang menebak-nebak.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Ino, iya, daaah." Sakura menutup hp nya dan menghela nafas. "Hhhhh"

"Batal kencan?" ejek Sasuke.

"Ya…" jawab Sakura melamun.

* * *

"Chidori… Chidori kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ngh…. Dimana…ini?" ucap Chidori yang membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar, tadi diluar kelas tiba-tiba saja kau ambruk, untuk aku sedang lewat." Kata Gaara menjelaskan Chidori yang berada di UKS.

"Ambruk?" tanya Chidori meyakinkan.

"Iya, dan wajahmu sangat pucat." Jelas Gaara sekali lagi.

Chidori terdiam dan melamun, datanglah guru kesehatan yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tubuhmu sangat lemah, kamu darah rendah yah?" tanya sang guru.

"Ehm.. iya…" jawab Chidori.

"Kamu harus banyak-banyak istirahat, dan minum obat penambah darah." Usul sang guru.

"iya, terima kasih." Ucap Chidori lesu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Gaara.

"Hah? tapi kamu ka nada janji dengan Sakura." Kata Chidori yang merasa tidak enak.

"Aku sudah membatalkannya, tadi aku meneleponnya dan menjelaskan keadaan kamu, dan dia mengerti." Jelas Gaara.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Chidori yang merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, yang penting nanti kamu pulang tidak sendirian." Balas Gaara.

* * *

"Aku memang bilang akan menemanimu Sakura tapi…" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. "Bukan berarti aku membawakan semua belanjaanmu!"

"Memangnya berat yah?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Kau pikir? Aku membawa 5 kantong begini kelihatannya enteng?" bentak Sasuke "Aku akan menaruhnya di mobil sebagian."

"Tolong yaaah." Ucap Sakura sambil cengengesan, Sasuke bisa melihat, walaupun Sakura tertawa seperti itu, tapi tatapan matanya seperti memandang jauh entah kemana.

"Hei pinky." Panggil Sasuke, dan Sakura menoleh dengan wajah malas. "Ayo naik ke mobil, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Sakura tidak menjawab dan menuruti kata-kata Sasuke, karena sekilas dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius. Di dalam mobil, Sakura hanya terdiam, dan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir sebentar-sebentar melihat kearah Sakura lalu ke jalanan lagi, begitu terus sampai Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Sakura yang risih.

"Ya, ternyata kau jelek sekali kalau melamun." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada wanit yang jelek itu kalau sedang melamun?" skakmat, Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa membalas omongan Sakura yang benar-benar mengena. "sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?"

"Ke tempat yang bisa meluapkan emosi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ha? Dimana?" tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu.

"Hihihihi, lihat saja nanti." Ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHAHAHHAAHHAA!"

Tempat itu adalah taman bermain, dan kini Sakura berada diatas langit dan tubuhnya sedang diputar-putar oleh suatu wahana yang besar, setelah selesai menaiki wahana itu.

"HUUEEEEKKKK!"

"Memalukan…" ucap Sakura. "Sepertinya tadi aku yang menjerit diatas dan kau tertawa bahagia melihatku ketakutan, tapi kenapa malah kamu yang muntah?"

"Berisik!, sial… aku mual sekali…" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, itu karena sewaktu diatas kau tertawa lepas sekali, makanya mual." Kata Sakura yang tertawa, tapi tawanya itu terhenti ketika Sasuke menyodorkan hp nya dan memperlihatkan foto yang dia ambil ketika Sakura teriak ketakutan diatas.

"HUAAAAAA, hapuuus hapuuus hapuuuuss!" teriak Sakura yang malu.

"Ahahaha, tidak akan! ini foto yang unik, aku akan mencetaknya 12 R dan memberinya bingkai lalu kupajang diruang kerjaku." Ejek Sasuke.

"JAHAAAAT! Sinii, hapuuuusss!" Sakura tetap berusaha untuk merebut hp itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantang Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Sasuke kau laki-laki terjahat yang pernah ada, aku balaaas kamuu!" kejar Sakura

Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang menjahilinya, entah kenapa walaupun Sakura merasa kesal pada Sasuke, tapi dia merasa terhibur dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang mengejeknya seperti itu.

"Ahahahaa, ayo kesini kalau bisa." Ledek Sasuke yang masih berlari tapi menghadap belakang.

"Sasuke…awaaasss!"

BRUUUKK

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang kepalanya tertabrak papan petunjuk di jalan, dia memegang belakang kepala Sasuke dan mengelusnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

"Yaa, tidak apa…aaww!" rintih Sasuke.

"Ini namanya kualat!" kata Sakura yang sewot.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Sakura dan terus memegang kepalanya sendiri karena kesakitan.

"Ehm… Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih yah untuk hari ini."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan membercandakannya lagi.

"Dari tadi kamu bilang terima kasiih teruuuus,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana membalasnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Traktir aku." Jawab Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Dasar, yasudah kamu mau apa?" tawar Sakura.

"Aku mau coklat valentine buatanmu nanti." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi yang kecil saja yah." Ujar Skaura sambil tertawa.

"Dasar pelit." Goda Sasuke.

"Permisi." Sapa seseorang yang membawa barang-barang seperti aksesoris. Alian pasangan yang sangat serasi sekali, bagaimana kalau kau membelikan ini untuk pacarmu?" kata penjualan itu memperlihatkan kalung berbentuk hati yang cantik.

"Ah… maaf, tapi dia bukan pacarku." Ucap Sasuke.

Entah mengapa ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu, dada Sakura merasa sesak.

"Oh, Maaf… aku pikir kalian pacaran, habis mesra sekali." Ucap sang penjualan itu."maaf yah."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Utar Sakura dengan lemas.

Ketika pedagang itu pergi, Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan layu.

"Lagi-lagi tatapan seperti itu!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hah? seperti apa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak sadar.

"Kamu mau kalung itu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"tidak, kalungnya memang lucu, tapi Gaara bisa mengamuk kalau aku menerima benda itu dari kamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Haha, benar juga… yasudah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke yang berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang tangan Sasuke dan meraihnya, genggaman Sasuke terasa hangat di tangan Sakura. Saat itu Sakura merasa sangat berdebar-debar, dan bingung, karena wajahnya terasa panas.

'_Ada apa denganku.'_ Pikir Sakura.

* * *

**A/N : terima kasih yah semuanya atas kritik dan sarannya... that's means a lot to me... n_n**

**makasih untuk semua reviewnya...**

**boleh minta kritik dan saran lagi?**

**thank you very muuuaaacchh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Uhm.. Gaara terima kasih." Ucap Chidori di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, sekarang kamu istirahat lah." Usul Gaara yang mengantar wanita itu sampai rumahnya.

"Ehm… kamu tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Chidori ragu. "Hanya untuk sekedar minum teh?"

Gaara terdiam, dia melihat keadaan rumah Chidori yang sangat sepi dan sunyi, lalu dia melihat kembali pada ekspresi wanita yang sedang lemah kondisinya itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Gaara, dan Chidori pun tersenyum senang.

Begitu mereka masuk, Gaara merasakan aura yang kesepian dalam ruangan itu, sama seperti dirinya yang tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, lalu dia melihat foto-foto yang dipajang di setiap meja. Terlihat foto Chidori bersama ayahnya dan bersama teman-teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Aku siapkan teh dulu yah, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri." Ucap Chidori.

Ketika Chidori pergi ke dapur, Gaara menepati dirinya duduk di ruang tamu, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara gelas pecah dari arah dapur dimana Chidori berada.

PRAAANG

GAara langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ketempat Chidori.

"Chidori, kau tidak apa-a…" Gaara terdiam ketika melihat kondisi Chidori yang tergeletak di lantai. "CHIDORIII!"

Dengan cekatan Gaara langsung menelepon ambulans dan membawanya kerumah sakit, begitu sampai rumah sakit, Chidori langsung ditangani oleh dokter, dan Gaara pun menunggunya di luar. Lumayan lama menunggu, akhirnya sang dokter keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gaara yang khawatir.

"Hmmm, apa kamu keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter balik.

"Bukan, keluarganya sedang berada di luar negri dan aku orang terdekatnya saat ini." jawab Gaara buru-buru.

"Begitu, ikut aku ke ruanganku." Ajak sang dokter.

Gaara mengikuti dokter itu dari belakang, dan memasuki ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Chidori berbaring.

"Sulit aku mengatakannya, kondisinya sangat tidak bagus." Ucap sang dokter.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Tubuhnya sangat lemah, aku belum bisa menemukan penyakitnya, harus dilakukan pengetesan darah dulu agar bisa mengetahui penyakitnya." Kata sang dokter.

"Lakukan saja, tolong dokter." Pinta Gaara.

"Baiklah, dan kau, sebaiknya hubungi keluarganya." Usul sang dokter.

"Baik." Jawab Gaara

* * *

"Gaara kenapa tidak menghubungiku yah?" gerutu Sakura di kamarnya.

Dia terus menerus memandangi handphonenya, berharap kalau Gaara akan menghubunginya, ketika sedang memandangi foto Gaara, tiba-tiba hpnya berdering dan itu adalah kiriman gambar dari Sasuke, begitu dibuka ternyata itu adalah fotonya yang sedang teriak ketakutan.

"Sasuke sialaan!" sewot Sakura sambil tertawa.

Tapi lama-lama senyum dari bibir mungil Sakura pudar, dia masih tetap kepikiran kenapa Gaara tidak menghubunginya.

* * *

3 hari tidak ada kabar dari Gaara dan itu membuat Sakura menjadi diam, dia terus menerus berfikir kenapa Gaara tidak menghubunginya, dan bahkan tidak mengunjunginya, ingin sekali Sakuramenemui Gaara, tapi dia tidak berani pergi ke tempat Gaara sendirian. Sakura melamun diatap sekolah dengan tatapan sedih.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Temani apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ketempatnya, dia tidak menghubungimu kan?" jawab Sasuke dan sekaligus bertanya.

Sakura terdiam memikirkan tawaran Sasuke, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang menandakan setuju.

* * *

"HEi, aku bilang menemanimu, tapi bukan berarti kita seperti memata-matai begini." Ucap Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobilnya bersama Sakura.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dekat sekolahan Gaara dengan jarak 20 meter.

"Sssttt, aku sedang mencarinya." Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan gerbang sekolah Gaara memakai teropong. "ITU DIA!"

"Mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke, ikuti dia, dia keluar mengendarai motornya, cepaaat!" perintah Sakura sambil masih memakai teropongnya.

"As you wish my lady." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mengikuti Gaara dari belakang dengan sambil menjaga jarak, begitu Gaara sampai pada tempatnya, Sasuke dan Sakura terheran-heran.

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

Mereka saling tatap dengan wajah heran, lalu memutuskan untuk turun dan mengikuti kemana tujuan Gaara. Mereka memgikutinya sampai gaara memasuki suatu ruangan.

"Selamat siang." Salam Gaara.

"Siaang, waah Gaara kamu datang lagi." Ucap Chidori dengan nada senang.

Sakura yang sedang menguping sangat terkejut mendengar suara Chidori yang berada di kamar itu.

"Ehm… kamu setiap hari kesini, apa Sakura tidak akan marah?" tanya Chidori yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang padanya, jangan khawatir, dan dia menitipkan salam untukmu." Ucap Gaara yang berbohong.

Sasuke yang sedang menemani Skaura menguping juga mendengar percakapan mereka, karena suara mereka cukup keras untuk didengar dari luar, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang mengekspresikan kesedihan, ketidak percayaan dan kekecewaan.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Chidori dengan senyum.

Keadaan sunyi sebentar dan Chidori melanjutkan omongannya.

"Bohong." Lanjut Chidori. "Aku bohong kalau aku bilang ingin bertemu dengannya."

Gaara tidak merespon dengan omongan tapi dia merepon dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku tidak suka kalau melihat Gaara di sisi Sakura, aku tahu ini egois, dan aku tahu dia adalah pacarmu, tapi… aku sedih dan sangat sakit di hati kalau melihat kalian berduaan." Jelas Chidori dengan tatapan kebawah, lalu dia menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Itu karena aku mencintai Gaara."

Sakura yang mendengarnya dari luar sangat terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya, dan Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya pada wanita itu, dan juga pada Gaara.

Sakura berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan Sasuke mengejarnya, begitu sampai di parkiran mobil, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Gaara tidak menghubungiku selama ini." ucap Sakura dengan mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata tapi tidak keluar.

"Menyedihkan yah." Lanjut Sakura yang air matanya terjatuh tanpa izinnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menemani Sakura menangis sampai puas.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Gaara." Ucap Chidori.

"Tidak apa, itu hal yang wajar." Jawab Gaara yang kini bingung dengan posisinya.

"Gaara, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu." Pinta Chidori.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara.

* * *

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya Sasuke yang berada disamping Sakura menyetir mobilnya.

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka Gaara melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia pasti mempunyai alasan." Bela Sakura.

"Wanita itu, aku tidak suka." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau mengatakan apa yang Ino dan Hinata katakan." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sampailah dirumah Sakura, Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan pamit pada Sasuke yang sudah mengantarnya, lalu begitu dia masuk kerumahnya, ibunya belum pulang, maka dari itu dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Hhhhh" desah Sakura.

Dan sangat mengejutkan karena hpnya berbunti, ketika dilihat, ternyata Gaara yang menghubunginya.

"Halo." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"…"

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura yang kini nadanya sedikit khawatir.

"_Sakura…"_

"Ya?"

"_Bisakah besok kita bertemu?"_

"Tentu saja, diamana?" tanya Sakura dengan girang.

"_Besok, di taman dekat rumahmu, aku akan menunggumu disitu, tempat kita bermain dulu."_

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok."

Sakura menutup teleponnya, dan dia ingin cepat tidur agar esok hari datang lebih cepat dan dia bisa bertemu dengan Gaara.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura yang sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto dikoridor terlihat sangat senang.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil Ino.

"Hai Ino." Sapa Sakura.

"Ada apa, kau terlihat senang sekali." Tanya Ino.

"Hehehee, rahasia." Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ooohh, jadi mau main rahasia-rahasiaan yaaah." Ledek Ino.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Gaara yang tidak menghubungiku selama 3 hari, tadi malam memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini." ucap Sakura yang girang.

Ino terdiam, dia berfikir bahwa Sakura benar-benar polos, dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari pertemuan itu, Ino tahu, kalau seorang pacar tidak menghubungi selama 3 hari dan tiba-tiba minta bertemu, itu artinya…

"Oh ya? Bagus doong." Ucap Ino yang berpura-pura ikut senang.

"Iyaaa, aku senang sekali." Kata Sakura.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

"Ah sudah pulang, aku duluan yaaaah." Pamit Sakura.

"Enerjik seperti biasa yah." Ucap Naruto.

"Mulai besok, kita tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura yang enerjik seperti ini lagi." Kata Ino sambil menekan h tombol hpnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Ino tidak menjawabnya dan menempelkan hp ditelinganya. "Halo, Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura berlari ke taman tempat janjian dia dan Gaara, begitu sampai Sakura menduduki ayunan disana dan membayangkan ketika dirinya dan gaara bermain disitu waktu kecil dulu, mengingat hal dulu itu membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Gaara yangs udah sampai tidak menegur Sakura, dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kecil itu, lalu dengan keberanian yang sudah cukup, Gaara menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei." Sapa Gaara dari samping.

"Oh, hai Gaara." Sapa Sakura balik.

"sudah lama?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di ayunan sebelah Sakura.

"tidak, aku baru datang… aku sedang mengingat sewaktu kita dulu bermain disini, dulu kita masih sangat kecil yaah." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

Tapi tawa Sakura sedikit memudar ketika melihat ekspresi Gaara yang mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit serius dan sedih.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini, dan perasaannya juga ikut tidak enak.

"Ehm, langitnya agak gelap, bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja?" tawar Sakura.

Tapi Gaara tidak merespon.

Diam

Tidak bersuara

Gaara menunduk terdiam

Sakura menatap tanah sambil mengayunkan ayunan dengan sangat pelan.

Lalu Sakura memulai pembicaraan dengan menyebutkan nama seorang wanita.

"Chidori…"

"Maafkan aku." Potong Gaara.

Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Gaara, jelaskan padaku, apa yang tidak kuketahui." Tanya Sakura yang berusaha tenang dan tidak menangis.

"Maaf Sakura, dia sangat membutuhkanku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah yang dikuburnya memakai lengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau baru kenal dengannya! Dia hanya anak dari kerabat ayahmu!" kata Sakura yang mulai naik emosinya.

"Tidak, aku melupakan dia! Ternyata aku dan dia dulu pernah bertemu dan sering bermain bersama ketika aku sedang berada di negaranya." Bantah Gaara.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu memanggilku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

Air pun mulai turun perlahan dari langit, gerimis yang mulai datang menemani mereka berdebat.

"Sakura… dia membutuhkanku.."

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Dia lebih membutuhkanku!" bentak Gaara yang frustasi dan kini beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu! Kau jahat Gaara! Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia! Apa karena dia sakit? Apa karena dia terluka? Apa aku harus masuk rumah sakit juga agar kau memilihku!" bentak Sakura kembali sambil memukul dada Gaara dan diiringi dengan air matanya.

"Dia terkena HIV!" jawab Gaara yang kini juga menangis. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana bingungnya aku saat ini? aku sangat mencintaimu… tapi diluar sana ada seorang gadis yang sedang membutuhkan doronganku, gadis yang nyawanya sudah ditetapkan akan mati…"

"Semua orang akan mati…" potong Sakura sambil menatap Gaara dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

"tapi dia sudah sangat tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan." Potong Gaara balik. "Saat ini tubuhnya sangat lemah, aku harus terus ada disampingnya."

Sakura tidak menjawab, keadaan sunyi kembali, dan kini hujan mulai sedikit deras.

"Maafkan aku Sakura…" ucap Gaara sambil merengkuh wajah Sakura dan mencium keningnya, selepas itu, Gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" tahan Sakura yang menggenggam kemeja Gaara.

Gaara yang masih menangis perlahan memegang tangan Sakura dan dilepasnya genggaman Sakura secara perlahan, begitu terlepas, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di taman itu.

Sakura yang shock hanya berdiri disitu dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, air mata yang keluar tidak berhenti itu menandakan betapa sedihnya Sakura saat itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari sosok Gaara, tapi dia tidak menemukannya, dia mengatur nafasnya, ditarik nafasnya pelan-pelan dalam hujan yang deras itu, lalu dibuangnya perlahan dengan air mata yang masih keluar dari mata emeraldnya itu.

Sakura berusaha melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju rumahnya, tapi lututnya terlalu lemas, dan akhirnya dia terjatuh, ketika dia hampir terjatuh, sebuah tangan menangkapnya dari belakang, begitu Sakura menoleh, pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke, Sasuke yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh juga kehujanan disitu. Entah mengapa begitu melihat Sasuke, Sakura makin kencang menangisnya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Menangislah…. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke ditelinga Sakura sambil memeluk gadis yang dia cintai itu.

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata itu dengan nada yang sangat lembut kini akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara tangisannya. Suara tangisan yang begitu keras dan terdengar pilu, namun samar-samar dengan suara derasnya hujan, Sasuke tetap terus memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kini terkubur di dadanya. Sakura menangis kencang sambil meremas seragam Sasuke, bisa Sasuke rasakan tubuh Sakura yang gemetar, entah karena dingin atau karena shock.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan mencium kepala Sakura dengan lembut, menemani Sakura yang kini sedang terpuruk.

* * *

**A/N : hehehee, kalian tahu ngga, kejadian putusnya gaara dan sakura di taman itu kisah nyata loh, tapi bukan aku, tapi temen aku, waktu aku bilang..**

**"Ni, ijin dong make adegan waktu lo diputusin sama mantan lo di taman belakang itu."**

**terus kata dia**

**"Sialan lo, ahahahhaa... yaudah pake aja."**

**tapi bedanya temen aku g ada yang dateng seperti Sasuke, adegan Sasuke dateng itu cuma tambahan dari ceritaku aja...**

**hahahahhaaa...**

**makasih yah review-reviewnya...n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Suara hujan yang sangat deras menutupi suara tangisan Sakura yang begitu pilu, kini Sakura sedang menangis ditengah hujan yang sangat deras, juga dipelukan Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkannya, Sakura terus-menerus menangis, dia genggam kemeja Sasuke dengan tangannya yang gemetar itu. Sasuke yang merasakan tangan Sakura gemetar langsung menggenggam tangan gadis berambut soft pink itu dengan lembut.

**Sasuke POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan melihatmu begitu menderita seperti ini? Aku harus bagaimana agar kau berhenti menangisi pria itu? Ingin sekali aku mengejar dan menghajar Gaara saat ini, tapi sekarang kamu lebih penting dari apapun. Sakit rasanya mendengar hisakanmu yang begitu dalam, bagaimana caranya agar kau berhenti menangis? Sakura… katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.

Aku peluk tubuhnya yang sangat rapuh itu, kini aku baru sadar, betapa rapuhnya tubuh yang sedang berada di pelukanku saat ini, saat dia menggenggam kemejaku dengan tangannya yang gemetar, aku sadar, dia membutuhkan pertolongan. Sakit? Ya… hatinya kini pasti sangat sakit, sampai-sampai aku seperti bisa merasakan sakitnya yang dia rasakan.

"Kita pulang yah?" tanyaku padanya dengan lembut, dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya menguburkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku sangat bingung, akhirnya aku menggendongnya dengan hati-hati seakan tubuh itu akan hancur kalau terkena guncangan, kubawa tubuh Sakura yang basah itu kerumahnya, untung jaraknya dekat, jadi Sakura tidak terlalu lama diluar kedinginan. Begitu aku masuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumahnya, ibunya belum pulang, kutaruh tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku ambilkan handuk yah…" tawarku yang berlutut di hadapannya, tapi tatapannya kosong, dia tidak lagi menangis terhisak-hisak, namun air matanya tetap mengalir dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menenangkannya.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke mencari handuk ke kamar Sakura, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Gaara akan meninggalkan Sakura dengan cara seperti ini, begitu Sasuke menemukan handuk di lemari Sakura, dia kembali kebawah untuk mengeringkan Sakura, Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang juga basah itu. Ketika Sasuke sampai di bawah.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura tidak berada di tempatnya. "SAKURA!" panggil Sasuke yang khawatir.

Sasuke berlari kearah pintu, tapi dia tidak menemukan Sakura diluar, dia berlari kearah dapur, dan dia melihat Sakura berdiri wash tuffle, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang pisau yang diarahkan kelehernya, Sasuke bergegas berlari dan mencengkram tangan Sakura lalu melempar pisau itu sejauh-jauhnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tidak juga menatapnya, akhirnya

PLAAAAK

"CUKUP!" bentak Sasuke yang menampar Sakura, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin menampar Sakura yang sedang terpuruk itu, tapi perbuatan Sakura tadi benar-benar membuat Sasuke takut. Begitu terkena tamparan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi…" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Tolong pikirkanlah sekelilingmu."

"Sudah pergi." Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang gemetar. "Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkanku… apa yang harus kulakulan…~, dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi…~"

"Sakura… masih banyak yang mencintaimu, pikirkanlah ibumu, Ino, Naruto, Sai, Hinata…" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu menyambungnya kembali, "Dan aku…"

Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang juga gemetar, mungkin karena dingin, tapi yang Sakura rasakan saat ini adalah, hangat… mungkin kehangatan itu berasal dari tubuh Sasuke, atau ucapan Sasuke?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa Gaara?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara sedih.

"Kamu bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa tanpa dia, aku bisa menghiburmu setiap hari kalau kau mau, aku bisa berada di sisimu setiap saat kau butuh…" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura. "Asal kau mengijinkanku melakukan semua itu, pasti akan kulakukan."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mulai akan menangis lagi, dan Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, memang ini tidak adil, Sakura bergantung pada Sasuke hanya pada saat seperti ini, tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu, yang dia pedulikan adalah ketenangan bagi Sakura.

Setelah menemani Sakura tidur, Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan ketika berjalan kebawah, Sasuke terkejut melihat ibu Sakura yang sudah berada diruang tamu sambil berdiri membawa 2 teh.

"Kita ngobrol sebentar." Ucap ibu Sakura.

Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal hingga Sakura tertidur, Ibu Sakura hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya karena masuk rumah anda sembarangan." Ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Tidak, Sasuke… justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu, karena kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin Sakura akan sangat frustasi…hhhh, aku tidak menyangka Gaara akan melakukan ini padanya." Kata sang Ibu yang menghela nafas.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang, kalau Sakura mencariku, anda bisa menghubungiku." Kata Sasuke.

"iya, terima kasih banyak yah Sasuke." Ucap Sang ibu dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura, sedangkan Ibu Sakura yang sudah menutup pintu pergi kekamar Sakura, dan begitu dia masuk, sang Ibu melihat putri kesayangannya itu tertidur dengan nyenyak, dielus rambut soft pinknya itu dengan pelan, lalu sang Ibu meneteskan air mata.

'_Sakura, Ibu harap kamu bisa tabah.'_ Ucap sang Ibu dalam hati.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke datang kesekolah sedikit telat, karena dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan keadaan Sakura, ketika dia masuk ke kelas, dia tidak menemukan sosok Sakura disana. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kau mencari Sakura?" Tanya siswa di kelas, Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan tidak menjawab, tapi laki-laki itu meneruskan perkataannya. "Dia tidak masuk hari ini, katanya tidak enak badan."

"Oh." Ucap Sasuke singkat, seperti biasa, tidak ada basa basi terima kasihnya.

Bel istirahat pun tiba, Sasuke yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di atap membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin pada Ino dan yang lain.

"GAARA BRENGSEK, padahal aku percaya padanya kalau dia pria baik!" sewot Ino.

"Tunggu, mungkin dia mempunyai alasan melakukan semua ini." Ucap Sai.

"Hei hei, apapun alasannya tidak seharusnya dia membuat Sakura seperti itu kan?" kata Naruto.

"Benar, tapi aku merasa ada yang menjanggal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya? Sudahlah jangan pikirkan tentang Gaara, ini kesempatanmu untuk mengambil hati Sakura." Ucap Ino dengan nada sewot.

"Ino, kami para kaum lelaki tidak mengambil kesempatan seperti ini untuk merebut hati para wanita, sebisa mungkin kami mendapatkan hati wanita yang kami cintai disaat hati wanita itu sedang normal." Jelas Sai pada kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Oh iya… dulu kau menembakku saat aku sedang normal." Pikir Ino.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau normal?" gumam Naruto.

BUUG!  
"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke ketika sudah menjitak Naruto.

"Mungkin aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"APA?" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Yah, aku akan menemui Gaara, aku harus pastikan alasannya meninggalkan Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sai.

"Sangat, aku melakukan ini bukan demi diriku, tapi demi Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Timpal Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke, aku memang akan menemanimu, tapi tidak siang ini jugaaaa." Sewot Naruto.

"Ssssttt, diam!"

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang Suna, sosok mereka membuat para siswi Suna terpanah, semua melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melihat sosok Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang, Gaara pun lama-lama menyadari sosok Sasuke, hingga Gaara berdekatan dengan mereka, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita cari tempat lain." Ucap Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tahu tujuan Sasuke datang.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di rumah Gaara yang tidak ada siapa-siapa itu.

"Silahkan du…"

BUUUKKK

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memukul wajah Gaara terlebih dahulu.

"woi woi, Sasuke… ini diluar rencana kan.." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, ini sudah dalam rencanaku, pukulan itu untuk Sakura, yang dia rasakan sekarang bahkan lebih sakit dari itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Gaara yang terjatuh.

"Akh..~ yah… aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini." Ucap Gaara sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau kejam melakukan itu pada Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"kalian tidak perlu tahu, aku minta kalian temani Sakura, berilah dia semangat…"

"Kau pikir Sakura bisa melupakanmu dengan mudah! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan ini semua telah membuat dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri!" potong Sasuke sambil mencengkram kemeja Gaara.

"Sakura?" ucap Garaa tidak percaya.

"IYA!, apa kamu puas? Dia ingin menusuk lehernya sendiri memakai pisau! Apa kamu masih tetap ingin meninggalkan Sakura? Demi wanita itu!" bentak Sasuke.

Gaara menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini… menangis…

"Kau gila! Membuat Sakura menangis seperti itu! BAJINGAN!"

BUUG!

"Oi..oi… Sasuke…." Cegah Naruto yang menahan Sasuke memukul Gaara lebih kencang.

"Tolong…~~~" ucap Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan tangannya yang juga gemetar karena menahan amarah. "jangan tinggalkan Sakura seperti ini, hanya kamu yang bisa membuat dia tersenyum lepas, hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri."

"Sasuke…" panggil Gaara yang sangat tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon padanya sambil menangis. "Kau sangat mencintainya yah…"

"Ini bukan masalah perasaanku… tidak apa dia tidak memilihku, tidak bersamaku, asalkan dia bahagia…" ucap Sasuke yang mulai tenang.

Gaara yang melihat ketulusan Sasuke menjadi tersentuh, tapi dia tetap membulatkan tekadnya yang tidak akan kembali pada Sakura.

"kau tahu… wanita itu terkena HIV sudah 3 tahun, dia memaksakan diri kesini… karena tahu dirinya akan mati… dia ingin bertemu denganku untuk yang terakhir kali… terakhir dia memintaku… sambil tersenyum, namun mengeluarkan air mata…" jelas Gaara.

FLASHBACK

_"Gaara, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu." Pinta Chidori._

_"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara_.

"_Aku ingin… kamu berada disisiku sampai aku mati…" ucap Chidori sambil malu-malu._

"…" _Gaara terdiam mendengar permintaan Chidori._

"_Ahaha… maaf, aku hanya ngawur, tentu saja tidak bisa… kamu kan sudah menjadi milik Sakura… hehehehe…maaf yah… lupakan saja ucapanku tadi…"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau berada di posisiku." Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menolaknya." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Aku mengenal Sakura sebelum wanita itu, untuk apa aku mengorbankan hubunganku yang begitu berharga hanya demi wanita yang baru saja aku temui, sakit dan akan mati pula." Sambung Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, tidak perlu sekasar itu ucapanmu." Tegur Naruto.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Tegas Sasuke.

"Masalahnya… aku melupakan dia… dulu aku sering bermain bersamanya, tapi kenangannya terdingkirkan oleh keberadaan Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… mulai sekarang, jangan pernah kau temui Sakura lagi, kalau sampai kau menemuinya, saat itu aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Ancam Sasuke yang melepaskan Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, sedangkan Gaara hanya duduk terdiam.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengambil tindakan mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berada di sisinya, suka ataupun tidak suka." Jawab Sasuke dengan yakin.

Naruto tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, lalu merangkul dan memberi semangat.

"Yooosh! Itu baru Sasuke!" ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia memegang fotonya bersama Gaara sewaktu mereka kecil, air matanya mengalir lagi dengan deras, diusapnya perlahan, lalu meletakkan foto itu diatas meja. Sakura mencoba mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi malam-malam saat dia terpuruk itu.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kembali kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, tapi dia berfikir, ini tidak adil bagi Sasuke, dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke karena dia merasa terpuruk pada Gaara. Sakura mengingat kembali saat Sasuke memeluknya di dapur, dan mengucapkan kalau Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang mencintainya.

Kemudian bayangan Gaara kembali melintas di pikiran Sakura, dan itu membuat dada Sakura nyeri, sehingga Sakura lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata, sungguh sangat susah untuk melupakan seorang yang sangat kita cintai.

Dirumah Sakit, Gaara membuka pintu kamar yang di dalamnya terdengar suara berisik dari para wanit, ketika Gaara membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ah… maaf." Ucap Gaara yang melihat teman-teman Chidori.

"Tidak apa… tidak apa… oh iya, selamat yaaah, akhirnya kalian jadian juga." Ucap salah satu temannya.

"Yu…Yumiii… sudah kubilang Gaara belum member jawabannya." Teriak Chidori yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu jawab saja sekarang." Ledek temannya yang lain.

"Hei, mungkin mereka ingin ngobrol berdua, ayo kita keluar." Ucap temannya yang lain.

Begitu mereka semua sudah keluar, Gaara mendekati Chidori.

"Gaara maaf yah, mereka memang usil." Ucap Chidori.

"Hn.." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Ada apa? Kamu seperti tidak sehat." Tanya Chidori dengan lembut.

'_Aku tidak tahu keputusanku ini tepat atau tidak, ya Tuhan….' _Pikir Gaara

"Gaara?" panggil Chidori.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

"Hah?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan berada di sisimu." Ucap Gaara.

Chidori yang terkejut tidak berkomentar apa-apa, sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang menuju rumah Sakura menemukan Sakura yang sedang duduk di pojokan dengan keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan dan juga sosok Sakura yang sangat kacau.

"SAKURAA!"

* * *

**A/N : waaaah, maaf yaaah aku telat bangeeet updatenyaaa.. maaf maaf maaaff... aku sibuk bangeeet, sebenernya g penting sih sibuknya, temen ngajakin jalan muluuu... T.T**

**dari kemaren banyak saudara dateng jadi ngga konsen bikin ceritanya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk nulis ceritanya jam 2 pagi... aku merasa ngutang cerita sama kalian... maaf yaaaah...**

**semoga kalian suka chapter ini...**

**makasih yah udah mau nunggu...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"SAKURAA!"

Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang sedang duduk terpojok sendiri, terlihat kamar Sakura yang berantakan, dan ada sebuah foto, foto Sakura dan Gaara ketika mereka kecil, dan keadaan foto itu telah rusak seperti habis diremas.

Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang sedang rapuh itu lalu menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura menoleh pelan menatap Sasuke, Sasuke melihat mata Sakura yang sembab, sepertinya habis menangis lama, dan wajahnya yang kusam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura sambil membelai pipinya.

"Sasuke…" sahut Sakura dengan wajah sedih. "Aku… teringat kembali… sakiit..~~, sakiit sekali rasanya disini." Adu Sakura sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ssshhh, tenang… ada aku disini… " ucap Sasuke sambil memeluknya.

"Aku ingin melupakannya… aku tidak suka dengan perasaan ini…." Rintih Sakura.

"Aku tahu… tolong berikan aku waktu untuk membuatmu agar tidak merasakan rasa ini lagi, yah?" pinta Sasuke.

Buat apa Sasuke meminta begitu, ini bukan salahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak berfikir begitu, entah mengapa dia merasa saat ini perannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura… ada aku disini, gunakanlah aku untuk membuatmu lebih baik, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, semua yang kau suruh, aku akan memenuhinya." Kata Sasuke sambil merengkuh pipi Sakura.

"Bantu aku… bantu aku menghilangkan rasa sakit ini… bantu aku melupakannya… Sasukee… bantu akuuu~…" pinta Sakura yang terdengar egois.

Sasuke memeluk kembali Sakura yang menangis, dibelai rambut pinknya yang lembut itu, lalu diciumnya ujung kepala Sakura. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia." Bisik Sasuke.

* * *

PRAAAANG

"Gaara?"

"Ah... maaf, tanganku licin." ucap Gaara pada Chidori yang melepaskan genggaman gelas berisi air.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chidori khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, ayo diminum obatnya." ucap Gaara.

"Hhmmm, Gaara, besok kan aku boleh keluar oleh dokter, mau temani aku ke cafe?" tanya Chidori sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, makanya istirahatlah yang cukup." jawab Gaara.

"Iya, terima kasih yah." ucap Chidori yang senang.

sehabis meminum obatnya Chidori tertidur lelap, Gaara yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, namun memikirkan satu wanita yang dicintainya. Sakura.

_'Maafkan aku...'_

_

* * *

'Tertidur?' _pikir Sasuke yang masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk Sakura, dirasakannya nafas Sakura yang sudah berat, kini Sakura tertidur dengan pulas, diangkat tubuh ringan Sakura keatas kasur oleh Sasuke pelan-pelan, dan diselimutinya. memang hari sudah malam, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa sangat sibuk mengurus Sakura, tapi dia senang melakukan ini semua, sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura, dia membereskan benda-benda yang berantakan disana, agar ibu Sakura tidak khawatir, begitu selesai dan keluar kamar.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ibu Sakura yang baru pulang.

"Ah, Bibi." jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf yah, kamu jadi sering kesini dan pulang malam." ucap sang ibu yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, hhmmm, Sakura baru saja tertidur, tadi dia sedikit kacau lagi, dan sekarang dia sudah tenang kembali." jelas Sasuke.

"Hhhh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tidak ada kamu, aku sangat sungguh berterima kasih." ucap sang ibu sambil membungkuk.

"Ah tidak, jangan begini, aku melakukan ini juga karena aku sangat menyayangi Sakura." ungkap Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Kamu?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya... tapi dihatinya hanya ada Gaara, jadi aku harus bersabar menunggunya." jawab Sasuke.

_'Sasuke, apa dia segitu cintanya pada Sakura?'_ pikir sang Ibu.

"oh iya, besok aku ingin mengajak Sakura keluar, sepertinya dia butuh udara segar, apa boleh?" izin Sasuke.

"Tentu, tentu saja boleh nak, mohon jaga Sakura yah." pinta Sang ibu.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya." jawab Sasuke. "Sudah malam, aku pamit yah."

"Iya, hati-hati."

* * *

dibuka mata emerladnya perlahan, dan dirasakan tubuhnya yang lemas itu, gadis itu mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dibilang, nyenyak? ketika dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya, dia bingung, karena seingatnya kamarnya itu sangat berantakan, dia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan setelah ingatannya terkumpul, dia langsung menatap secarcik kertas diatas mejanya, bangkitlah Sakura dari tempat tidurnya, dia hampiri mejanya dan melihat kertas itu, itu adalah foto, foto yang kemarin dia remas kencang-kencang, tapi kini foto itu terlihat sedikit rapih, Sakura berfikir, siapa yang merapihkannya?

_'Sasuke?'_ tebak Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju jendelanya yang masih tertutup rapat, dan perlahan dia buka gordennya, pagi hari telah tiba, dan hari ini adalah hari minggu, sudah 2 hari Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, dia memikirkan teman-temannya, dia juga tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir. akhirnya Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, sesudah selesai mandi, Sakura bercermin di kaca lemarinya, wajahnya sangat kusut, walaupun dia sudah mandi pun, tapi matanya sembab.

"Sakura?" panggil suara Ibunya dari luar kamar.

"Ya bu?" jawab Sakura.

"Ada Sasuke dibawah, cepat keluar." kata sang ibu.

_'Sasuke?'_ pikir Sakura heran. "Iya, sebentar."

Sakura bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan turun kebawah, dia melihat ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, akrab? tidak pernah Sakura lihat ibunya berbicara pada teman laki-lakinya selain Gaara begitu akrabnya.

"Ah, Sakura, kau telah membuat Sasuke menunggu lama." tegur sang ibu.

"Hah?" kata Sakura terheran.

"Tidak apa-apa bi, aku tidak buru-buru kok." ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar, mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Keluar? kemana?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Pokonya kita refreshing saja, memangnya kamu tidak suntuk dirumah terus?" kata Sasuke.

"Pergilah Sakura, biar Ibu yang menjaga rumah." ucap sang Ibu.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu yah." kata Sakura sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"Tolong hibur Sakura yah, nak Sasuke." pinta sang ibu kembali.

"Pasti." jawab Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasukeeee, kita mau kemana?"

itu adalah pertanyaan Sakura yang ke-5 di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Sabar tuan putri, sebengtar lagi kita sampai." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah cafe mewah di pinggir jalan, lalu dia keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Sasuke, disini kan mahal, aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura yang sehabis turun dari mobil langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Selama ada aku, kau akan aman-aman saja." tahan Sasuke yang langsung mendorong Sakura menuju pintu masuk.

ketika sampai di depan pintu, seorang pelayan menyapa mereka berdua, dan yang lebih mengangetkan Sakura lagi

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke, sudah lama sekali anda tidak kesini." sapa pelayan wanita di depan pintu.

"Tolong carikan tempat untuk kami, yang sangat nyaman." perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah." ucap pelayan itu yang langsung berlari kedalam.

"Sasuke, cafe ini milikmu?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Iya, makanya kubilang tenang saja." kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk mereka, tempat itu adalah dipojok dan dekat dengan panggung kecil cafe itu, di panggung itu terdapat piano beserta mic nya. ketika Sasuke dan Sakura duduk, salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Ingin pesan apa, Tuan?"

"Untuk Nona ini tolong buatkan Ice Latte Macchiato special, kalau untukku Ice Vanilla Latte." pinta Sasuke.

"Baik."

"Sasuke, kau pesankan apa untukku?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ice Latte Macchiato, itu bisa menenangkan hati, kau coba saja nanti." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dia teringat kembali ucapan Sasuke saat malam-malam itu.

_**'Sakura… ada aku disini, gunakanlah aku untuk membuatmu lebih baik, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, semua yang kau suruh, aku akan memenuhinya.'**_

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke menjadi berfikir seperti itu, padahal Sakura tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"minta maaf untuk apa? memangnya kau berbuat salah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf." ucap Sakura murung.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku mengajakmu keluar bukan untuk melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."

"Tuan, pesanan sudah datang... silahkan dinikmati." ucap pelayan yang datang.

Sakura tersenyum pada pelayan yang memberikannya minuman itu, diminumnya Ice Latte Macchiato nya, ketika Sakura meneguknya, Sakura merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya, padahal yang dipesannya itu adalah Ice.

"Apa sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Iya, ajaib sekali." jawab Sakura heran.

Sasuke tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia berjalan menuju stage disana, Sasuke menghampiri Piano itu lalu duduk untuk memainkannya, sebelum memainkannya, Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk semua orang yang ada di cafe itu.

* * *

"Kenapa harus di cafe ini?" tanya Gaara yang membukakan pintu cafe untuk Chidori.

"Aku sangat suka suasananya, lagi pula aku penasaran dengan minumannya." jawab Chidori yang memasuki cafe itu.

begitu Gaara dan Chidori menempati tempat duduk yang kosong, tempat duduk itu tepat sekali di belakang Sakura, dan untungnya Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka karena Sakura membelakangi mereka.

_'Sakura?'_ ucap Gaara yang terkejut dalam hatinya.

"Loh? itu kan..."

"Pssttt!" Gaara langsung membungkam mulut Chidori memakai tangannya dan menarik Chidori untuk pindah tempat duduk, akhirnya mereka duduk jauh dari pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai, namun untuk saat ini aku belum bisa mendapatkannya, tapi aku akan menunggunya, sampai kapanpun." ucap Sasuke di atas panggung.

Sasuke langsung menduduki kursi Piano dan memulai memainkan lagu dari Richard Marx yang berjudul Right Here Waiting, Sasuke mulai menyanyikannya, dia sadar keberadaan Gaara dan Chidori di ujung sana.

_**Oceans apart day after day **_  
_**And I slowly go insane **_  
_**I hear your voice on the line **_  
_**But it doesn't stop the pain**_

Sasuke mulai menyanyikannya dengan sangat merdu, Sakura sampai tercengang mendengar suara Sasuke yang indah, ditambah lagi permainan Pianonya yang lembut.

_**If I see you next to never **_  
_**How can we say forever**_

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Gaara dan Chidori saat itu, pandangannya yang tadinya saling bertatapan dengan Gaara, kini fokus menatap Sakura.

_**Wherever you go **_  
_**Whatever you do **_  
_**I will be right here waiting for you **_  
_**Whatever it takes **_  
_**Or how my heart breaks **_  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

ketika Sasuke menyanyikan bagian itu, hati Sakura berdegup kencang, karena lyricnya? bukan. karena suaranya? bukan. tapi karena tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dalam, Sakura jadi bisa merasakan ketulusan Sasuke yang begitu dalam.

Gaara yang melihat adegan itu menjadi panas, digenggam tangannya kencang-kencang, Gaara sendiri tidak sadar kalau Chidori memperhatikannya. setelah Sasuke selesai memainkan lagi itu, seluruh pengunjung cafe bertepuk tangan dengan keras, bahkan para pelayan wanita ada yang menangis karena terharu. sebelum menuruni stage, Sasuke mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hwoaaaaaaaahhhh!" teriak para pengunjung yang sangat bergembira.

Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, lalu Sasuke menghampirinya, mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir Sakura yang mungil itu dengan cepat.

"I will be right here waiting for you." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum kembali pada Sasuke, dan mereka kembali duduk sambil menikmati minuman mereka, dengan kondisi, Sakura... tidak tahu keberadaan Gaara.

"Kita pergi." ucap Gaara mengajak Chidori keluar.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Billnya aku yang bayar, aku tidak mau disini, kita cari tempat lain." kata Gaara dengan nada ketus.

_'sialan... sialan...! Sasukem dia sengaja melakukan itu semua... aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh cemburu.' _gumam Gaara dalam hatinya.

"Gaara?" panggil Chidori dari belakang.

"AARGHH!" teriak Gaara sambil memukul tiang yang berada di depannya.

"Gaara?" panggil Chidori dengan nada khawatir.

* * *

dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke mengantar Sakura kembali kerumahnya, sebelum Sakura turun meninggalkan Sasuke, dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih banyak, untuk semuanya." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti apa tanpamu di sisiku, jujur, saat ini aku masih belum bisa melupakan Gaara, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya."

"Intinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mau kan kamu menungguku sampai aku benar-benar melupakan dia?" tanya Sakura sambil malu-malu.

Sasuke tertawa riang tanpa suara pada Sakura, lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Tanpa kau pinta pun aku akan menunggumu." ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura yang membalas pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N : huaaaah..**

**Right Here Waiting is belong Richard Marx...**

**the best love song i ever heard... T.T**

**maaf yah lagi-lagi telat updatenya...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan, 1 bulan pun terlewati oleh Sakura dengan Sasuke yang berada di sisinya, Sakura memang belum menyatakan isi hatinya, karena sampai saat ini dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, apakah dia masih mencintai Gaara atau tidak, Sakura belum jelas dengan hal itu. Sekolah pun dimulai, Sakura datang bersama Sasuke kesekolah menjadi rutinitas mereka berdua, sampai-sampai satu sekolahan menganggap mereka berdua pacaran.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Sudah memastikan perasaanmu?" tanya Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

"Belum Ino, dan jujur saja, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menerima Sasuke, dia sangat perhatian padaku, aku juga menyayanginya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan itu, tersimpul senyuman kecil di mulut Ino dan tatapan lembut untuk sahatabnya yang berambut soft pink itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang aneh melihat tingkah Ino.

"Hehehee, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berfikir, wajahmu yang tersenyum lembut seperti tadi lebih cocok untukmu dibandingkan dengan wajahmu saat putus dengan Gaara." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaah, aku tahu aku telah membuat kalian sangat khawatir terutama Sasuke, maaf yah." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah ceria." Kata Ino sambil menyiumpulkan tanda V.

"Hehehee, terima kasih yah Ino." Ucap Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura." Panggil seorang pemuda bermata onyx

"Ah, Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Pulang sendirian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, nanti malam telepon aku yah." Pinta Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati yah, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar, aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lesu.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti, sampai besok." Jawab Sakura.

"Sampai besok." Saut Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya, dan begitu sampai dirumahnya, seperti biasa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, ibunya bekerja dan rumah sangat sepi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menetap di kamarnya, dulu di mejanya terletak barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Gaara, kini terletak barang-barang pemberian Sasuke, dari bola lampu yang glow in the dark, pajangan-pajangan yang Sasuke bawa ketika dia pergi ke luar negri, bahkan Sakura sudah memasang foto mereka berdua.

Satu bulan, bukan waktu yang lama untuk melupakan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dulu, apakah sekarang Sakura masih mencintai Gaara? Sakura perlahan membuka bantalnya dan mengambil sesuatu dibalik bantal itu, yaitu fotonya bersama Gaara saat kecil.

'_Apa yang kulakukan sih.' _Gumam Sakura.

Saat Sakura sedang memandangi foto itu, lamunannya buyar mendengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi, Sakura meletakkan foto itu diatas meja dan buru-buru kebawah.

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-ap… " kalimat Sakura terhenti, dia sangat kaget karena yang datang adalah bukan Sasuke, melainkan Gaara. "Gaara?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

Sakura masih merasa canggung, dia mengangguk dan membukakan pintu dengan lebar untuk Gaara. Ketika Gaara mmemasuki ruangan, Sakura berfikir.

'_Apakah tindakanku benar mempersilahkan Gaara masuk?'_

Gaara memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sofanya, Sakura yang mengikuti Gaara dari belakang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Gaara.

"Ehm… baik, kamu sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Sakura kembali pada cinta pertamanya itu.

"Lumayan baik." Jawab Gaara simple.

'_Lumayan? Apa maksudnya lumayan? Kenapa dia kesini? Bagaimana dengan Chidori?'_ setumpukkan pertanyaan terlintas dipikran Sakura, tapi dia tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Pasti kamu berfikir untuk apa aku datang kesini, dan bagaimana dengan Chidori?" tebak Gaara.

Sakura langsung memerah wajahnya ketika pikirannya dapat dibaca oleh Gaara.

"Haha, kamu tidak berubah yah, cara berfikirmu mudah ditebak." Sambung Gaara.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, karena dia sendiri sangat bingung dan tidak ada persiapan apa-apa untuk bertemu dengan Gaara sekarang. Sakura juga tidak mau mendengar tentang hubungan Garaa dan Chidori, dia takut, takut kalau mendengar Chidori meninggal, takut mendengar Gaara bertunangan dengan Chidori, dan yang lebih ditakutkannya lagi, takut Gaara dan Chidori sudah tidak berhubungan, takut… Sakura takut perasaannya pada Gaara akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Sakura... aku..."

"Kamu mau minum apa?" potong Sakura.

"Tidak, aku kesini ingin menanyakan beberapa hal." ucap Gaara dengan tegas. "Dan aku mohon tolong jangan memotongku."

Sakura terdiam, dari dulu Sakura memang tidak bisa melawan ketegasan dari seorang Gaara.

"Apa kamu masih jadian dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"..." Sakura terdiam, dia ingin sekali menjawab iya dan mereka baik-baik saja, tapi percuma, bohong tidak ada gunanya. "Aku tidak pernah jadian dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak pernah? jadi saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya di cafe saat itu.?"

"Waktu itu aku menerimanya, bukan berarti aku pacaran dengannya, saat itu ketika Sasuke mengantarku pulang, aku bilang padanya, saat itu aku belum bisa melupakanmu, tapi aku akan belajar menerimanya dan menyukainya, dan dengan berjalannya waktu, jangankan menyukainya, aku bahkan menyayanginya sekarang, tapi kita belum pacaran." jelas Sakura.

"Ternyata begitu." ucap Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Chidori... dia memutuskanku." kata Gaara.

"hah? kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kaget.

"Yaah, jadi begini..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Gaara?" panggil Chidori yang terbaring dikasur._

_"Ya?"_

_"kamu masih mencintai Sakura?" tanya Chidori dengan senyumnya yang lembut._

_Gaara menatap gadis yang lemah itu dan menjawab dengan tatapan sedih. "Ya, aku masih sangat mencintainya."_

_Chidori tersenyum dan tertawa._

_"hihihi, kenapa kamu tidak menegaskannya dari dulu? percuma kamu berada di sampingku tapi lamunanmu terus saja ke Sakura." ucap Chidori._

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Aku minta putus, pacaran denganmu tidak enak, aku akan mencari cowok yang lebih tampan darimu, dan bisa menerimaku apa adanya." ucap Chidori dengan nada bercanda dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_"Chidori..."_

_"Ayo sana, kembalilah pada Sakura." perintah Chidori._

_"Tapi percuma, aku sudah sangat menyakitinya, dia tidak akan memaafkanku." kata Gaara yang masih lesu._

_"Kamu kan belum mencobanya, bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau belum mencoba?" jawab Chidori menyemangati Gaara._

_Gaara melamun sebentar dan menegaskan tatapannya pada Chidori. "Benar!, aku pergi dulu... Chidori, terima kasih." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

setelah Gaara selesai menceritakannya, Sakura terdiam, kini perasaannya sangat bercampur aduk, antara dia senang Gaara kembali padanya, bahkan dia melupakan kejadian ketika Gaara membuatnya terpuruk, tapi dihatinya kini bukan hanya ada Gaara, dihati Sakura kini juga terisi oleh Sasuke, kehadiran Sasuke yang menghiburnya disaat sedih, mengisi hatinya ketika sedang terpuruk, apa Sakura tega mengkhianati Sasuke?

"Sakura..." panggil Gaara sambil mendekati gadis itu. "Kembali lah padaku." sambung Gaara sambil memeluknya.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya, ini terlalu mendadak, saat itu yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan pelukan Gaara yang sangat dia rindukan, namun perasaan itu hilang seketika, ketika dia melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya berpelukan dengan Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"S... Sasuke..." ucap Sakura yang terkejut.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum kekecewaan yang terukir diwajah Sasuke membuat hati Sakura menjadi perih.

"Tidak, Sasuke, ini salah paham!" ucap Sakura yang panik dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu memegang lengannya. "ini salah paham, Sasuke... aku..."

betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika Sasuke menepis tangannya yang mungil itu dan menatap sinis.

"Sa... suke...?" panggil Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Selamat atas kembalinya hubungan kalian." ucap Sasuke dengan sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke... Sasukeee!" teriak Sakura yang mengejarnya keluar, tapi langkah Sasuke sungguh cepat, sehingga Sasuke sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Sasuke! dengarkan aku! aku mohoon jangan seperti ini!" teriak Sakura sambil menggedor jendela mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan Sakura melihat sekilas, Sasuke meneteskan air mata, dan itu membuat hati Sakura makin sakit. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura, dia menjalankan mobilnya dan melihat dari spion, Sakura mengejarnya.

"SASUKEE!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis, lututnya sangat lemas, akhirnya Sakura terjatuh dan tetap menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik Sakura.

Gaara yang melihatnya dari jauh kini menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Huhuhuhuuuu..."

"Sakura..." panggil Gaara.

"huhuuuu... Sasuke... Sasukeee...~~"

Gaara terdiam, kini Gaara sadar, sudah tidak ada lagi ruang dihati Sakura untuknya, Gaara meraih wajah Sakura dan mencoba untuk menciumnya, Sakura yang terkejut langsung spontan mendorong Gaara sekencang-kencangnya.

"TIDAAK!" teriak Sakura masih sambil menangis.

Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang menangis, dan diraihnya wajah itu lagi, tapi kini secara perlahan dan sangat lembut.

"Kamu pasti sudah sangat mencintai Sasuke sekarang yah." ucap Gaara.

"Huhuuhuuu.. maaf... Gaara, maafkan akuuu...~ aku... aku..."

"Sshhh, iya, aku sudah mengerti." ucap Gaara pada Sakura yang sedang terhisak-hisak, Gaara memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. "Sangat mengerti."

Sakura, baru sadar kalau dia mencintai Sasuke ketika dia kehilangan Sasuke, saat itu, Gaara berada disampingnya untuk menenangkannya, tapi kali ini beda, Sakura tidak akan jatuh pada Gaara lagi, saat ini, dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

keesokan harinya, Sasuke datang kesekolah sendiri, dan itu membuat orang-orang merasa heran, biasanya dia datang bersama Sakura.

"Loh, Sasuke? mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia melewati sahabatnya itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"O...oi... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan Sakura." ucap Sai.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Ino yang berada di belakangnya.

"Karena, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu selain Sakura?" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

selama pelajaran, Sasuke tidak melihat sosok Sakura, ekspresi Sakura ketika mengejarnya masih terbayang di benaknya, dia masih bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Sakura, dia terlanjur marah duluan, dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Sakura, karena dia takut, penjelasan Sakura itu adalah keputusan yang pahit untuknya. jam pertama pun selesai, Sasuke mendapat sms dari Ino yang menyuruhnya keatas, Sasuke sangat malas, akhirnya dia mengabaikan sms itu. akhirnya Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang melamun di mejanya.

"Yakin tidak mau keatas?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Benarkah? tadi sih aku melihat Sakura datang membawa gunting dan menuju keatas..."

"APA? membawa gunting?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan Sai lagi kalau apa yang Sai lihat itu benar atau tidak.

"Iya, wajahnya sangat lesu, dan dia terus menerus bergumam sesuatu seperti 'sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup', aku memanggilnya namun dia tidak mendengarkanku, akhirnya Ino menyusulnya." jelas Sai.

"KEnapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" bentak Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari dengan cepat, selagi Sasuke berlari, Sai membikin wajah dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hhhh, bohong sedikit demi kebaikan tidak apa-apa kan." ucap Sai sambil membuka handphonenya yang terlihat ada video call dari Ino.

Sasuke berlari, berlari secepatnya menuju atap sekolahan, dia berfikir, jangan-jangan Sakura akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, karena pengalaman Sasuke saat Sakura putus dengan Gaara dia bernekad memotong lehernya sendiri, ketika sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke mendengar suara Ino.

"Sakura, jangan bodooh!" bentak Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan memotongnya." jawab Sakura.

mendengar Sakura mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menggebrak pintu dan berlari kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura yang terkejut.

kagetnya Sakura bertambah ketika Sasuke memeluknya langsung dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan! jangan bodohhh!, maafkan aku... jangan lakukan itu," pinta Sasuke dengan gemetar. "Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kamu tidak bunuh diri."

"Hah?" Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang dan bingung.

"Heii, Sasuke, apa maksudmu bunuh diri?" tanya Ino dari belakang.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Ini dan Sakura.

"Tapi kau membawa gunting..."

"Ini gunting rambut." kata Sakura memperlihatkan guntingnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke benging dan kembali memikirkan perkataannya Sai.

"SAI BRENGSEEEEK!" geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa ini artinya kamu masih peduli padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, dia malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Sasuke, dulu kaulah yang mengejarku, kau yang membuktikan padaku ketulusanmu, sekarang saatnya aku membuktikan ketulusanku." ucap Sakura yang meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Ino dengan tersenyum merekam aksi Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya tercengang melihat aksi Sakura di depannya, Sakura memotong sendiri rambut panjangnya itu sampai sebahu, potongan yang sangat acak-acakan, selesai memotong rambutnya, Sakura membuang rambutnya kebawah, sehingga rambutnya perhelai menyebar.

"Perasaanku pada Gaara, itu dulu... kini aku hanya mencintai satu orang, yaitu kamu, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

terlihat Sakura gemetar, dia takut Sasuke akan menolaknya, tapi dia sudah memutuskan, kalau sampai Sasuke menolaknya, dia akan terus mengejar Sasuke sampai Sasuke mencintainya kembali.

"Walaupun kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku kembali, dan kali ini, aku yang akan membuktikannya padamua kalau aku..." omongan Sakura terputus, bukan karena Sakura takut, tapi karena Sasuke menghampirinya dan langsung menciumnya.

Ino yang sedang merekam terlihat memerah, dia memasang video call agar seluruh sekolah bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, Sai yang sedang di kelas tersenyum melihat tindakan Sasuke, Naruto yang sedang cabut sekolah bersama Hinata juga tersenyum melihat tindakan Sasuke.

"Bodooooh~~, kenapa kau begitu bodooh? aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengejarku," bisik Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Sakura... maafkan aku..."

"Tidak, Sasuke... aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak bisa menegaskan perasaanku." jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kamu masih ingat? kenapa aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang saat itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih wajah Sakura.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku mengambil barang ini." ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Ino ternganga melihat Sasuke membawa kotak itu, dibukanya kotak itu dan terlihat cincin berlian yang sangat indah, Sasuke mengambil cincin itu dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, ketika lulus SMA nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan berlinang air mata, tidak disangka Sasuke seserius itu padanya, padahal, kalau tidak ada kejadian Gaara kemarin, mereka tidak tahu, apakah Sakura akan kembali pada Gaara atau tidak. Sakura mengangguk dan berlutut untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"Iya... aku mau, Sasuke..." jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

"Yeaaaooohooooooo!" teriak Ino. "ayooo pasangkan cincinnyaaa, semua orang sedang menjadi saksi!"

Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Sakura, lalu mencium Sakura dengan lembut. semua orang yang melihat video itu tertawa berteriak ria, terdengar satu sekolahan sedang berteriak mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman diatap sekolahnya, Naruto dan Hinata yang berpelukan karena merasa senang, Sai yang tersenyum gembira, mereka semua seperti merasakan kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sakura saat itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Yah?" jawab Sakura.

"aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke.

"aku juga mencintaimu." balas Sakura.

"ah, Sasuke."

"yah?"

"Temani aku ke salon yah."

"Hahaha, ok."

* * *

**A/N : huaaaahhh... akhirnya selesai jugaaaa... hhhmmm, mau aku buat lanjutannya atau ngga usah? kalau lanjutannya mungkin aku ngebuat tentang pernikahan mereka... tapi ya itu tergantung polling kalian aja deh, para pembaca...**

**makasih yaaah udah setia me review... n_n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Musim demi musim berganti, tidak terasa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai 5 tahun lamanya. Sekarang Sasuke memasuki Universitas dan mendalami tentang hukum karena dia ingin menjadi pengacara, Hinata dan Naruto memasuki Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ino dan Sakura menjadi perawat dirumah sakit, Sai memasuki sekolah khusus designer, sedangkan Gaara, sejak lulus dia memutuskan untuk membantu ayahnya yang bekerja diluar negri.

Sakura sedang duduk disebuah caffe kecil pinggir jalan menunggu seseorang yang datang, pakaiannya tidak terlalu rapih, sederhana, namun karena sudah berubah menjadi sangat dewasa dan menjadi cantik, laki-laki yang lewat pasti matanya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Mau apa sih mereka melihatmu seperti itu!" ucap laki-laki yang baru datang dan langsung duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Sasuke, kamu datang-datang langsung ngedumel tidak jelas begitu, setidaknya beri salam dulu dong padaku." Tegur Sakura.

"Maaf, habis aku kesal melihat mereka yang sudah punya pasangan tapi masih saja tetap melihatmu!" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu, ini sudah biasa, kalau Sakura janjian dengan Sasuke dan dia datang duluan, pasti Sasuke akan kesal karena banyak yang melirik Sakura, makanya Sasuke tidak pernah setuju kalau janjian diluar dengan Sakura, sekarang karena Sakuranya yang memaksa, jadi Sasuke tidak bisa menolak.

"Oh, iya… tadi Sai meneleponku, katanya dia ingin menawarkan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke sambil meminum minuman Sakura.

Itulah Sasuke yang sekarang, kalau di café bersama Sakura, dia tidak mau memesan minuman, dia hanya ingin minuman yang Sakura minum, dan bisa dibilang dia jadi terlihat sedikit manja pada Sakura, walaupun tidak ditunjukannya secara langsung, namun Sakura memahami ke gengsian Sasuke.

"untuk apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah, tapi aku bilang malas menghampirinya kesana, makanya aku menyuruhnya kesini, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, apa dia kesini dengan Ino?"

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya sih iya, ah itu orangnya." Unjuk Sasuke keluar.

"Sasukeee, Sakuraaa." Sapa Sai yang memasuki café tersebut.

"Hai Sai." Sapa Sakura kembali. "Inooo" sambung sakura yang melihat Ino dibelakang Sai dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Sakuraa, apa kalian tahu tujuan kami kesini?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa yah, Sakura menjawab dengan spontan tanpa menebak dulu." Ejek Sai.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begini, pernikahan kalian kan 2 bulan lagi, aku ingin menawarkan untuk merancang gaun pengantin untuk Sakura, apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Sai.

Sakura dan Sasuke bertukar pandang. "yaah, kalau kalian tidak…"

"Mauuu." Potong Sakura. "Te… tentu saja aku mau.. ya Tuhan Sai, terima kasiiih." Ucap Sakura sambi menutup mulutnya karena rasa tidak percayanya itu.

Sai adalah designer muda yang cukup terkenal, walaupun baru belajar 2 tahun, tapi kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Yang akan merancang gaunku dan Hinata juga Sail oh, jadi nanti kita akan berseragam Sakura." Kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Iya terima kasih banyak yaaah." Ucap Sakura.

"Sai…" panggil Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini hadiah buat kalian berdua." Ungkap Sai. "Aku benar-benar senang akhirnya kalian bisa bersatu."

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah berbincang-bincang lumayan lama, mereka pun kembali kerumah masing-masing, Sakura merasa lelah karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, tapi ada satu yang mengganggu pikirannya, yaitu Gaara. Bukan berarti dia masih mencintai Gaara, tapi laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak ada kabarnya lagi setelah lulus SMA, dan tidak dipungkiri, Sakura rindu akan kehadiran Gaara, dia ingin memberi tahu berita bahagianya pada Gaara.

"aku pulaaang." Salam Sakura yang membuka pintunya, namun ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, Sakura tercengang dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"G… Gara..?" panggil Sakura ragu.

"apa kabar, Sakura?"

* * *

"Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu? akhirnya Sakura akan menjadi milikmu, hehehe... "ledek laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berbaring dikamar Sasuke.

"bagaimana apanya? sudah jelas bahagia, pertanyaanmu aneh-aneh sekali." jawab Sasuke yang sedang memainkan PSPnya.

"Hhmm, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksumu?"

"Apa dia akan bahagia nanti menikah dengan pangeran egois sepertimu?" ejek Naruto.

BLETAK

"AW! Sasuke kau mau membuatku lupa ingatan yah menimpukku dengan PSPmu!"

"Jangan kau salah pemikiran Naruto, tadi aku bukannya mau membuatmu lupa ingatan, tapi membenarkan otakmu yang sedikit miring." ucap Sasuke sambil menyengir.

"Sialan! hhh, enak sekali kau Sasuke, bisa menikah dengan wanita yang kamu cintai." keluh Naruto.

"Memangnya Hinata tidak mau menikah denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan asal.

"Bukannya begitu!, aku saja belum yakin dengan diriku sendiri, apa aku nanti bisa membahagiakannya? bagaimana kalau dia tidak bahagia bersamaku?, hei Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran Sakura akan bahagia bersamamu?" tanya Naruto yang kini serius.

"Naruto, aku sendiri tidak yakin dia akan bahagia bersamaku, tapi yang akan kulakukan adalah, aku pasti akan berusaha membuatnya bahagia bersamaku, itulah yang ada dipikiranku." jawab Sasuke sambil menyandarkan dagu ditelapak tangannya.

"Heh, percaya diri sekali yah kau ini."

yaaah begitulaaah, oh iya, aku kerumah Sakura dulu yah, mungkin aku akan menginap disana, kau kalau mau memakai kamarku pakai saja." ucap Sasuke yang berdiri bersiap-siap.

"Okeee."

* * *

"Jadi begitu, Ayahmu sedang disini... kapan kau akan kembali kesana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin kami disini cukup lama, sekitar 4 bulanan." jawab Gaara.

"Oh ya? kalau begitu..." ucapan Sakura terpotong, dia sendiri tidak yakin ingin memberi tahukan tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke aau jangan, dia takut Gaara sedih, atau senang? Sakura bingung. "Apa ayahmu masih sering melawak?" sambung Sakura yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haha, masih.. dia sangat merindukanmu." ucap Gaara.

"Hihihihi, iya aku juga kangen padanya, kamu masih ditempat yang lama?"

"Masih, mau mampir?"

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak menjawab.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Sasuke pasti tidak mengijinkannya yah." ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"..." Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. "Ah, Gaara kau ingat tidak, waktu kecil saat kita tidur bersama, aku ngompoool."

"Ahahhaa, aku ingat sekali, saat itu kamu takut akan dimarahi bibi dan membangunkanku tengah malam untuk mencuci celanamu." jawab Gaara sambil tertawa.

mereka berbicara membahas tentang masa kecil mereka, mereka berbincang-bincang ria dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, tangan Sakura memegang pundak Gaara karena menahan tawa, Gaara terus-terusan bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu saat mereka masih kecil, tanpa disadari, Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam rumah itu dan melihat mereka yang tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya sedang bercanda asik berdua.

"ehem! apakah aku mengganggu suasana kalian?" tegur Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Ahaha... ah, hai... Sasuke." sapa Gaara.

Sasuke tidak menyapanya balik, dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah kesal, Sakura pun berdiri menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang tas yang Sasuke panggul itu.

"Aku akan bawakan ke kamar." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu! aku bisa sendiri." ucap Sasuke ketus yang menaiki tangga.

Sakura terdiam memandangi sosok Sasuke yang menaiki tangga, Gaara yang menyaksikan adegan itu merasa heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa bebas keluar masuk dirumah Sakura.

"Sakura... kau dan Sasuke..."

Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, kami akan menikah 2 bulan lagi." ucap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, juga perasaan tidak enak pada Gaara.

Gaara terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka akan benar-benar kehilangan Sakura, dan lagi, senyuman Sakura yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah salah satu senyuman Sakura yang ketika perasaannya tenang. Gaara berdiri menghampiri Sakura, lalu memeluknya.

"G... Gaara?" panggil Sakura yang bingung dan panik kalau Sasuke melihatnya, dan memang benar, Sasuke memang melihatnya.

Gaara tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Puas telah bernostalgia dengan cinta pertamamu?" sindir Sasuke dari atas tangga.

"Sasuke jangan mulai..." ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak memulainya! kau yang memulainya!" bentak Sasuke.

"aku memulai apa? kita hanya ngobrol biasa!" bentak Sakura balik.

"Dengan saling bersentuhan? itu yang kau bilang biasa!" teriak Sasuke yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke! ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Denganku? seharusnya kau yang berfikir ada apa denganmu!" bentak Sasuke yang melangkah melewati Sakura.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada calon suaminya yang pergi menuju pintu luar.

"Mencari udara segar!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke pergi, dia kini sangat bingung, selalu seperti ini kalau menyangkut soal Gaara, saat sebelum lulus SMA pun merek bertengkar hebat hanya karena Sasuke menemukan foto Sakura bersama GAara ketika mereka kecil, Sasuke marah kenapa Sakura masih menyimpan foto itu, akhirnya Sakura terpaksa memberikan foto itu kepada Gaara melalui post, dan sekarang terulang lagi, Sasuke benar-benar cemburu kalau mengenai hal tentang Gaara.

Dulu saat Sasuke marah, Sakura membiarkannya, karena mereka butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala, tapi sekarang, Sakura bergegas keluar mengejar Sasuke, telanjang kaki, dan tidak memakai jaket. dimalam yang dingin, Sakura mencari Sasuke. dicarinya sampai ke taman saat pertama kali Sakura putus dengan Gaara, terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk disitu. perlahan Sakura mendekatinya dari belakang, dan begitu dekat, Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke.

"aku sangat mencintaimu." bisik Sakura.

hanya dengan kalimat itu Sasuke bisa kembali merenggang otot-otot kemarahannya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Iya, aku tahu, kamu hanya cemburu kan." jawab Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku takut, takut kau akan kembali padanya, takut perasaanmu akan jatuh lagi padanya, aku..."

kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya dan meraih kepala Sasuke lalu menciumnya. Sasuke sangat terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura duluan yang menciumnya.

"apa kamu masih takut?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lucu.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu. "Tidak, terima kasih, kegelisahanku hilang." ucap Sasuke yang menatap kebawah dan melihat Sakura tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Kau tidak pakai sandal!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hehehe, habis aku buru-buru..." jawab Sakura cengengesan.

"Dasar!, akan kuhukum kau!" kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura ala tuan putri.

"Kyaaaa... ahahhaaa, mau menghukumku dengan cara apa? Tuan Sasuke?" ejek Sakura.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum licik sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kamu bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi seorang istri baik dalam keadaan susah, senang, sehat atau sakit dan bersumpah akan selalu setia bersamanya sampai mati?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Haruno Sakura, apa kamu bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seorang istri baik dalam keadaan susah, senang, sehat atau sakit dan bersumpah akan selalu setia bersamanya sampai mati?"

"Iya, Saya bersedia."

"Telah diresmikan kalian menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang, penganti dipersilahkan mencium pasangannya masing-masing."

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan semua orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan dengan gembira, saat pengantin selesai dengan upacaranya, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan diatas carpet merah dengan senyum bahagia mereka, Hinata dan Ino memegangi gaun pengantin Sakura. dan ketika mereka telah keluar dari tempat pernikahan itu, Sakura melihat sosok Gaara yang berada diantara bangunan, memakai jas rapih yang sepertinya ingin datang ke acara pernikahan tadi, tapi yang datang hanya ayahnya saja, Sakura memandangi Gaara dengan lembut dan tersenyum, Gaara pun tersenyum pada Sakura dan menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, Sakura... Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya utnuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Hm... Terima kasih, Gaara." ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dan menjabat tangan itu.

Sakura tersenyum sambil meneteskan sedikit air mata karena bahagia.

"Kini acara pelemparan bunga, para wanita harap menempatkan posisi yang tepat" ucap pembawa acara.

Sakura berdiri diatas panggung dan melemparkan bunganya kebawah, dan terlihat seluruh wanita berebut ria merebutkan bunga yang dilempar Sakura.

"INI PUNYAAKUUU!"

"PUNYAKUU!"

"MILIKKUUU!"

"KYAAA... jangan injak kakikuu."

"Aaahhh, gaunkuuu!"

akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino lah yang memenangkan bunga itu, Ino mengangkat bunganya menghadap Sakura, dan Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"AAARRRRGGHHH!"

"Terus! doroong Nyonya Uchihaa, ayo anda pasti bisaaaa!"

"UUUKKHH... HAH HAH HAH... EEEERRRGGHHH!"

"SAKURA, JANGAN MENYERAAAH! INGAAT ANGGAP SAJA KAMU SEDANG MELAWAN PARA IBU-IBU YANG AKAN MENYERANG SASUKE NANTI! "teriak Ino dari luar kamar bersalin.

"HAH? AAAAARRGGHHHHH!" Sakura makin kuat mendorong bayi yang akan keluar itu.

"Hahahaa, semangat yang bagus Ino." sindir Sasuke yang sedang panik menunggu Sakura diluar.

"Sedikit lagii! ayo dorooong teruuss!"

"OEEE...OOOEEE..."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu untuk melihat suara bayi yang terdengar itu.

"Wah, selamat Nyonya, anaknya laki-laki." ucap dokter yang memegang bayi itu.

"AKH! AAAARRGGHH... AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" tiba-tiba Sakura teriak lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dari luar.

"Sepertinya, ada satu bayi lagi dokter." ucap sng suster.

"Apaa? baiklah, Nyonya Uchiha, bekerja samalah dengan kami, anak anda kembar, kita akan mengeluarkannya, oke?" kata sang dokter.

Sakura mengangguk, dan kembali mengambil nafas.

"AARRRGHHH!"

"OOOOEEEEEEEE"

"Waaah, selamaat, bayi keduanya perempuaan."

"Tuan Uchiha, bayi anda kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, selamat." ucap sang dokter yang membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Sakura... Sakuraa sayang... kau dengar itu? anak kita kembar." ucap Sasuke dengan girang.

"Iya, aku dengar." ucap Sakura yang lemas.

"Kamu melakukannya dengan baik, terima kasih." ucap Sasuke yang mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Untung saja kita menyiapkan 2 nama." kata Sakura yang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke sambil memeluk bayi laki-lakinya dan Sasuke memeluk bayi perempuannya.

"Sakuraaaaa, bagaimanaaa anakmuu?" teriak Ino yang telat datang. "KEMBAAAR? KYAAAAA"

"Ino! berisiiik!" tegur Naruto.

"Wah, selamat yah Sakura, Sasuke." ucap Hinata.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?" tanya Sai.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap dan menjawabnya bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan Ken Uchiha dan Tsubaki Uchiha telah lahir sekarang."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : hehehehee... this is the end of the story...**

**aku mau ngebuat fict di fandom naruto tapi mungkin genrenya adventure/horror/mysteri aku mau coba ngebuat yang kaya gitu, tolong didukung lagi yaaaaah... dan mungkin dicerita itu akan sedikit banyak original character, tidak apakah? yah pokoknya aku tetap meminta saran dari kalian..**

**hehehee..**

**terima kasih banyak yaaaah**


End file.
